


I Can't Help but be Wrong in the Dark

by bellamysprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, High School, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jasper and Monty are little shits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Raven Reyes is a Badass, cliche halloween party, im so sorry, jake is alive, octavia blake is a badass, this is trash but I'm a hoe for these two, very soft angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysprincess/pseuds/bellamysprincess
Summary: The front door opens and Abby rushes to greet Jake. Two people follow him in, a boy that looks a little older than Clarke and Raven, and a girl that looks about fifteen.They both stop in the foyer, staring at everything from the grand stairs to the formal dining room.“Hi you two, come, meet the rest of the family!” Abby ushers them to the table and hands their bags to Jake. Wait, bags? “This is Monty and Jasper, that’s Clarke, and this is Raven.”“Hi, who are you?” Jasper says, with absolutely zero tact.“Jasper!” Abby hisses.“No, it’s fine, I’m Octavia, this is my brother Bellamy,” the girl says. The siblings are attractive on an unfair level.“Bellamy and Octavia are going to be staying with us for a while."-Clarke is ready for her junior year with her best friends and adopted little brothers, until the Blakes show up.Octavia is energetic and strong, angry at the hand she's been dealt but tired of running.Bellamy is closed off and ready to be free from the hell that is the foster system. He's almost eighteen, then he can take O and get the hell out of there.None of them were counting on this.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This isn't my first bellarke story but it's the first one I'm posting, so feedback would be so appreciated! I've written about half of it so far, so I'll try to stick to a regular uploading schedule. Thanks babes!

“Clarke! We’re going to be late!” Jasper screams from down the stairs.

 

“Hold on!” Clarke yells back.

 

“Morning, sunshine,” Jasper says, handing her coffee, “You have paint right…”

 

“Fuck off,” Clarke quips fondly.

 

“Monty’s in the car.”

 

“Always the responsible one, come on, idiot.” Clarke slings her bag over her shoulder and ruffles Jasper’s hair as they walk towards the car.

 

“Hey, Clarke, there’s a bagel cause you didn’t eat,” Monty says from the passenger seat as Clarke climbs into the driver's seat.

 

“Where would I be without you, Monty?” Clarke asks with a teasing grin.

 

“Dead, probably,” he grins. Clarke laughs and turns up the radio.

 

The drive to school is quick but its gorgeous. Arkadia is just north of Virginia Beach and right on the coast, Ark High is on some cliffs overlooking the Atlantic so the drive is exclusively on the cliffs over the water.

 

“We’ll be running down the street yelling  _ kiss my ass! _ ” Jasper screams along to the song with all the windows rolled down as Clarke and Monty laugh at him.

 

“Remember, family dinner tonight, Mom gets off early,” Clarke reminds the two boys as they run towards the sophomore lockers.

 

“Got it!” Jasper yells over his shoulder as he jumps on Harper.

 

“God, why am I friends with you?” the other girl mocks. Clarke turns away and heads to the art wing of the school.

 

“Raven!” She yells into the shop classroom as she passes.

 

“Yes, your majesty?” The latina mocks as she slides her face guard off.

 

“Fuck off,” Clarke says with a grin.

 

“Ok, so Halloween, my mom will be out-“

 

“Is she ever in?”

 

“You right, anyway, so the Griffin and Reyes Halloween Birthday Extravaganza is completely set for that Saturday,” Raven announces.

 

“Hell yes, and Glass, Thalia, Wells, and Miller are helping setup?”

 

“Unwillingly but yeah, they’re in,” Raven pulls her bag up and follows Clarke down the hallway.

 

“Great, oh, before I forget, family dinner tonight at seven,” Clarke points her finger at Raven.

 

“You know I’m not legally in your family, right?” Raven laughs.

 

“Like that stops you from eating our food and stealing or netflix,” Clarke teases as she pulls her english book out of her locker.

 

“The law doesn’t care about your netflix,” Raven grins and turns, flicking her pony tail in Clarke’s face.

 

“Fuck off,” Clarke says, Raven walks down the hallway laughing.

 

Clarke bids Raven and Thalia goodbye after seventh period and goes to meet Jasper and Monty.

 

“Hey Harper, you coming over?” Clarke greets the three at the car.

 

“Yeah, these idiots want a rematch at Mario Kart,” Harper teases, hopping in the passenger seat.

 

“Hey! It’s my turn up front,” Jasper protests, the girls laugh.

 

“No, Harper gets front because she’s cooler than you,” Clarke shoots back.

 

“Asshole,” Jasper grumbles and Monty laughs.

 

“She also gets music,” Clarke adds and the boys groan.

 

“Hell yeah I do!” Harper cheers and plugs in her phone.

 

Jasper grumbles again and Clarke just turns the music up higher, rolling down the windows and laughing.

 

“I’m gonna kick your asses at Mario,” Clarke says as soon as she’s pulled into the roundabout drive.

 

“In your dreams,” Jasper laughs, running into the house.

 

Clarke laughs and follows him in.

 

“You two are going  _ down _ ,” Monty laughs as they make their way to the basement.

 

“I’m never getting over the size of this house,” Harper says as they reach the rec room in the basement, “I mean there are five of you living here and you have three extra bedrooms and a  _ two story library _ .” Clarke flushes as she always does when people mention her family’s wealth.

 

“I know! God, when I moved in it was like moving to fricken hollywood,” Jasper says with a laugh.

 

“Jasper they started fostering you when you were seven, what did you know about hollywood?” Monty asks.

 

“ _ Everything! _ ” Jasper sighs and Harper throws a pillow at him.

 

“God, you’re all such dorks,” Clarke laughs as she collapses on the couch, “Monty, Mario, go!”

 

“Get ready to  _ lose _ ,” Harper crows settling in next to Clarke. Monty sits on the armchair and Jasper collapses on the floor with a whoop.

 

“No way the two of you beat this power duo,” Monty teases as they start the first race.

 

“Yeah you guys fucking suck!” Jasper screams at the top of his lungs, waving the wii controller around like it’s a welcome sign.

 

“Jasper,  _ wrong car _ !” Monty screeches as Jasper pushes him off the road. Jasper even has the decency to look sorry.

 

It’s almost five by the time Clarke emerges from the basement, making a beeline for the kitchen. Her dad is sitting in the reading nook off of the dining room and he smiles at Clarke when she walks in.

 

“Hey, kiddo, how was school?” Jake asks as he flips through his book.

 

“Good, I got an A on that AP Bio project,” Clarke says while pulling a pitcher of iced tea out of the fridge.

 

“Hey, that’s awesome!” Jake grins and nods at her.

 

“Yeah.” Clarke takes her iced tea and sits across from her dad.

 

“Hey, Clarke,” Harper says, appearing in the doorway, “The boys disappeared into their room, you want to go swim before I have to leave?”

 

“Yeah sure, you need a ride home?” 

 

“I’ve got some errands to run before dinner, I can drop you off, Harper,” Jake offers.

 

“Thanks,” Harper says and pulls Clarke out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

 

By the time Harper is gone and Clarke, Jasper, and Monty are dressed for dinner, Raven has arrived.

 

“Why does mama Griffin want us dressed up for this?” Raven asks as she lounges on Clarke’s bed.

 

“I don’t know, honestly,” Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls on a simple black jumpsuit. It’s easily the most comfortable thing Clarke owns but the wrap front and spaghetti straps create a v-neck and the sinch around the waist makes her figure look nice so paired with heeled sandals and a denim jacket she looks great.

 

“I hate that you can pull off literal pajamas as dinner clothes,” Raven says with an eye roll and Clarke laughs.

 

“Girls! Get down here! Jake just pulled in!” Abby yells from the grand room.

 

“Coming!” Clarke rolls her eyes at Raven and the other girl laughs as they walk down the stairs. They’re using the actual dining room, _ what? _ So Clarke and Raven take their seats and share a confused glance.

 

The front door opens and Abby rushes to greet Jake. Two people follow Jake in, a boy that looks a little older than Clarke and Raven, and a girl that looks about fifteen.

 

They both stop in the foyer, staring at everything from the grand stairs to the formal dining room.

 

“Hi you two, come, meet the rest of the family!” Abby ushers them to the table and hands their bags to Jake. Wait,  _ bags? _ “This is Monty and Jasper, that’s Clarke, and this is Raven.” 

 

“Hi, who are you?” Jasper says, with absolutely zero tact.

 

“ _ Jasper! _ ” Abby hisses.

 

“No, it’s fine, I’m Octavia, this is my brother Bellamy,” the girl says. She’s gorgeous, like, on an unfair level, with long dark hair and striking green eyes.

 

“Bellamy and Octavia are going to be staying with us for a while,” Jake explains as he sits down.

 

“Since when are we getting more foster kids?” Clarke asks as Abby sits down as well, leaving the siblings looking awkward.

 

“It was sudden decision,” Abby says as she gestures for them to sit.

 

“I remember the system, it sucked,” Monty says as he and Jasper fill their plates.

 

“Yeah, I got lucky, the Griffin’s were the second home I came to and I was seven so,” Jasper says.

 

“Yes, we adopted Jasper just before he turned nine, we started fostering Monty when he was eleven and adopted him when he turned thirteen. He and Jasper are like the twins in this family,” Jake laughs lightheartedly.

 

“What about you?” Octavia asks, looking at Clarke and Raven.

 

“Abby and Jake are like a second family to me, but I still technically live with my failure of a mom,” Raven jokes.

 

“Clarke is our biological daughter,” Abby explains.

 

“So you’re the real kid?” Octavia leans forward.

 

“Octavia.” Her brother warns.

 

“They’re all our real kids, the biology doesn’t matter,” Abby says in her no nonsense doctor voice. Octavia shrugs as she sips from her water.

 

“So, have you guys sent out all the invites to your party next weekend?” Jake asks, if only to ease the tension.

 

“Yeah, we bullied Miller into helping setup too, so it’s a real day of accomplishments,” Raven says and Jasper snorts.

 

“Yeah right, like he’s not going to sit on your couch while you, Clarke, Thalia, Wells, and Glass do all the work,” he says.

 

“He’ll help and then tell us that that’s our combined birthday gift,” Clarke says with an eye roll.

 

“If he skips out on getting us each individual gifts, I’ll snap his dick.”

 

“ _ Raven! _ ” Abby says, holding in laughter.

 

“What? They’re gonna be here a while, might as well get used to our fine dining conversations,” Raven shrugs and Octavia snorts.

 

“You guys share a birthday party?” She asks.

 

“Yeah we were born on the same day on opposite sides of the country, so, time zone wise, I’m older,” Raven says with a smirk and Clarke throws her bread at Raven.

 

“ _ Time zone wise, _ you’re only twenty minutes older. Our birthday is October twenty eighth, so we always throw this huge halloween party.”

 

“They throw it at Raven’s house because her mom is never home and our mom and dad like to live in denial about what happens at high school parties,” Jasper explains and this time it’s Abby that throws her bread.

 

“I don’t need that information, young man,” Abby says with a laugh.

 

“Oh well,” Jasper shrugs.

 

Dinner is easy, they mostly keep the conversation off of Octavia and Bellamy, but towards the end, Jasper slips up.

 

“So what’s your story?” he asks. Abby starts to apologize but Octavia waves her off. Bellamy tenses a little and shrugs.

 

“Our mom passed away five years ago, we have different dads and neither of them are in the picture, so we got put in the system. This is our seventh home in five years,” Bellamy says with an edge to his voice and the whole table is quiet.

 

“Well, shit,” Raven says with a forced smile.

 

“How about dessert?” Jake asks and everyone nods.

 

Twenty minutes later the table is cleared away and everyone is waiting awkwardly for what to do next.

 

“Bellamy, I hear you like to read, so we’ve put you in the second story suite near the library.” Bellamy splutters a bit. 

 

“I’m sorry, you have a  _ library _ ? Like, in the house?” Octavia breaks into a grin.

 

“Bell, this is  _ perfect! _ ” she squeals.

 

“Octavia, you’re in the bedroom next to Clarke. Our room is on this floor down the hallway. Monty and Jasper are in the basement as well as the rec room, game room, and theater.” 

 

“You have a theater?” Octavia grins.

 

“Feel free to use anything you like,” Abby says and then bids the five kids goodnight.

 

“We’ll be downstairs,” Monty says and he and Jasper disappear into the basement.

 

“I gotta get home, but I’ll see you guys later, I’ll text you,” she says to Clarke and then leaves with a wave.

 

“I guess I’ll show you your rooms,” Clarke says and gestures for them to follow her up the stairs. “This is the library, it’s both stories but this is the second floor entrance.” Clarke waves at the large wooden door. Bellamy nods stiffly. “Your room is just through there.” Clarke points to the door down the hall. Bellamy kisses Octavia’s forehead before walking into his new room.

 

“So I’m with you?” Octavia asks.

 

“No, you’ve got your own room, there’s four bedrooms on this floor, but one of them is my art studio, come on, you’re through here,” Clarke leads Octavia across the catwalk to the little loft area with a couch set up. There’s three doors off the sitting area. “This is your room.”

 

Clarke leads her into the big room to the right. There’s already a queen sized bed, a dresser, and an armchair. “I’m right next door.”

 

“Cool.” Octavia sets her bag on the bed and just stands there for a bit.

 

“Ok, well…” Clarke shuffles awkwardly and turns to leave.

 

“Are your parents nice?” Octavia blurts suddenly.

 

“Uh, yeah, they work long hours, so they’re not home all the time, but they’re both pretty great,” Clarke gives Octavia a curious look.

 

“It’s just, it’s my fault we got kicked out of our last home. Our foster dad, wasn’t—uh—great, so Bell hit him so…” she trails off awkwardly and before Clarke says anything she marches into the room and pulls Octavia into a hug.

 

“I promise, this a good place,” Clarke says as Octavia slowing hugs her back. 

 

“Ok,” she mutters.

 

“Yeah?” Clarke pulls back but keeps her hands on Octavia’s shoulders, “I mean, you met Jasper and he’s still around, we don’t scare easy.” Octavia gives her a small smile.

 

“Thanks,” she flushes slightly.

 

“Do you want to go watch a movie? Jasper and Monty are probably playing video games or getting high, or both, but the theater is definitely open.” Clarke raises her eyebrows at Octavia and to her surprise the other girl laughs.

 

“Sure, but let me say goodnight to Bell.” They find Bellamy awkwardly pacing outside the library.

 

“You do know this is yours now too, right?” Bellamy jumps slightly and Clarke laughs.

 

“It’s not mine.”

 

“Sure it is, go on, read, be a nerd,” Clarke says and Bellamy looks at her strangely before nodding.

 

“Ok.” He hugs Octavia and says goodnight. Once he’s disappeared, Clarke grabs Octavia’s hand and pulls her down two flights of stairs into the basement.

 

“Hey! You’re alive! We were worried Clarke murdered you,” Jasper says from the rec room as Clarke walks over to the mini kitchen and pulls out popcorn and a wine bottle.

 

“You’re over fourteen?” she asks Octavia.

 

“Yeah, I’m fifteen,” she says.

 

“Cool.” Clarke uncorks the wine and grabs two bags of popcorn before dragging Octavia across the basement and into the theater.

 

“Holy shit,” Octavia mutters and Clarke grins.

 

“Right, come on.” They settle in and Clarke puts in  _ 10 Things I Hate About You _ .

 

“I love this movie!”

 

“Everyone loves this movie.” Clarke hands her the wine as she digs into the popcorn.

 

“You sure your parents are cool with us sneaking this?” Octavia holds up the wine bottle in question.

 

“Honestly, they’ll just be glad I got you to hang out with me,” Clarke shrugs and takes a sip from the bottle.

 

“Right,” Octavia nods and turns back to the movie. The two of them pass out sometime after midnight. 

 

“Hey, the parentals are gone,” Jasper pokes his head into Clarke’s studio as she sketches on the window seat, “they said that Bellamy and Octavia are all set up for school today we just have to show them around.”

 

“Yeah, alright I’ll be right down, are they up yet?”

 

“Yeah they’re downstairs, it’s weird,” Jasper says in mock horror.

 

“You’re the weird one,” Clarke laughs and flips her book shut, shoving it into her backpack. She follows Jasper downstairs and into the kitchen. Monty is sitting at the bar finishing off his cereal and typing away on his phone, Octavia is sitting in the breakfast nook looking a little lost while Bellamy stands by her side.

 

“Morning,” Monty nods.

 

“You guys can help yourself,” Clarke says as she pulls an apple out of the fridge, “We’re leaving in fifteen, your schedules are on the table,” Clarke says with a wave at the papers.

 

“Oh, uh, are you sure?” Bellamy asks.

 

“Yeah, I can’t have you starve on my watch,” Clarke jokes. Octavia lets out a small laugh, Bellamy redens slightly.

 

“Thanks,” Bellamy says and pulls out some fruit.

 

Clarke settles on a bar stool and pulls out her phone to scroll through snapchat. Raven is sending obscure pictures of the school.

 

_ ur insane _ , Clarke sends.

 

**are the hot foster siblings coming to school?**

 

_ jesus christ rae _

 

**u kno i’m right;)))))**

 

Clarke let’s out a laugh. “Come on, losers, hell school awaits!” Jasper and Monty boo as they run out of the kitchen. “Come on, schedules and let’s run.”

 

“How are we all supposed to fit in here,” Jasper asks as he leans against Clarke’s Mazda CX-5.

 

“It’s a mini-suv, you and Monty are tiny, you’ll fit.”

 

“Jasper, you’re in the middle,” Monty says, climbing in.

 

“Traitor!” Clarke laughs and hops into the driver's seat. Bellamy awkwardly pulls himself into the passenger side and as soon as the door is closed, Clarke pulls out of the driveway and zips down the street.

 

“Alright we’re getting coffee,” Clarke announces to the car as they pull up to  _ Solid Grounds _ , “Orders, go!”

 

“Caramel frappuccino with a shot of butterscotch!” Jasper announces.

 

“You’re gonna kill yourself on sugar,” Clarke laughs.

 

“White chocolate mocha.”

 

“Got it, Octavia, Bellamy?”

 

“No, no, we’re fine,” Bellamy says.

 

“No come on, first day treat,” Clarke looks over with a mock pout.

 

“Come on, Bell,” Octavia begs from the back.

 

“O-“

 

“Octavia what do you want?”

 

“Clarke-“

 

“Americano, extra cream, please!” Bellamy rolls his eyes.

 

“Deal, Bellamy? Last call!” Clarke grins.

 

“Fine, black two sugars,” he says with an eye roll; Clarke grins back and the corners of his mouth quirk up slightly.

 

“Alright, let’s go!” Clarke orders their coffee  and hands it out before pulling back onto the road.

 

Students mill around the courtyard as Clarke parks. Octavia jumps out excitedly as the boys pile out and meet Clarke in front of the car.

 

“This is where you go to school?” Octavia stares out at the ocean and beach below them.

 

“Uh, yeah, it’s pretty cool,” Clarke smiles, “Ok, so you have chem first with Land, Jasper and Monty can show you your locker. Bellamy, you have AP Bio with Pike first, I’m in that class, so I’ll show you there. Boys, introduce Octavia to Harper and try not to destroy anything today?” Clarke ruffles their hair and waves at Octavia before turning and walking to meet her friends.

 

People turn to watch as she walks through the halls with Bellamy trailing behind her. Hot new kid with the rich girl of Ark? That’s newsworthy bullshit.

 

“Clarke!” She turns to see Lilly Stiller waving. 

 

“Jesus,” Clarke mutters, “Hey, Lilly.”

 

“ _ Hey! _ ” Lilly sing songs, “Who’s your friend?”

 

“This is Bellamy Blake, Bellamy, this is Lilly Stiller.” He gives Lilly his signature smirk and a  _ hey _ before continuing on with Clarke.

 

“Who are we meeting?” he asks as they make their way into the art wing.

 

“Raven and some other friends,” Clarke shrugs and spots Wells.

 

“Wells, hey!” she runs over to him.

 

“Hey, everyone is in the paint studio, I’m waiting for Glass.”

 

“Ooh,” she teases. “Wells this is Bellamy Blake, Bellamy, this is Wells Jaha.”

 

“Jaha?” he quirks a brow.

 

“Yes, like the mayor, yes, he’s a dick.” Bellamy snorts and nods.

 

“Yeah, ok.” Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls Bellamy into the room.

 

“Clarke!” Thalia slings her arm around Clarke’s shoulders as soon as she walks into the room.

 

“Hey, Thal,” she greets. 

 

“Who’s your friend?” Thalia wiggles her brows at Clarke.

 

“Fuck off, this is Bellamy, he’s staying with the family with his sister Octavia,” Clarke explains.

 

“Oh,  _ you’re  _ pretty boy,” Miller says from atop one of the tables.

 

“Really, Raven?” Clarke turns to the other girl who shrugs.

 

“What? Look at him!” Bellamy lets out a laugh.

 

“Name’s Miller.”

 

“Thalia!”

 

“And unfortunately, you already know Raven,” Clarke smirks.

 

“You wound me, Griffin.” Clarke flips her off with a fond grin.

 

Bellamy settles in with a kind of defiant smirk. 

 

Clarke gossips with Thalia for all of two minutes before the two of them decide to tease Miller about his crush on Monty. Cause, you know, they’re both oblivious idiots.

 

“Fuck all of you,” he says when Clarke asks him to hangout after school.

 

“On my honor, I won’t lock you in a room with alone with Monty,” Clarke says, holding up her hand in oath.

 

Miller snorts. “Your honor means shit.”

 

“See this is the level of trust people need to make relationships really work.” He flips her off and Raven and Thalia duck to cover their laughter.

 

“I’m no longer friends with any of you, Bellamy is my new best friend.” Miller makes a point to stomp over to the table and collapse next to Bellamy with a sigh.

 

“Good choice, Miller,” Raven grins, “Bellamy is way hotter than Monty.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” The three girls collapse into laughter as Miller ducks his head.

 

Then Bellamy speaks up, which, wild concept. “Well, I am pan, but you aren’t really my type.” 

 

The room is dead silent before Clarke and Raven just fucking lose it.

 

“Holy shit! I’m putting it down that right here, right now, is the best thing to happen to me,” Raven announces and Miller throws a paint brush at her.

 

“What the hell did I miss?” Wells walks in as Raven throws a sketch pad at Miller.

 

“You missed Miller getting rejected by Bellamy,” Clarke says as Miller jumps and grabs Raven.

 

“That is  _ not _ what happened,” he protests while struggling to keep a hold on Raven.

 

“Bellamy was my backup plan for Miller if Monty doesn’t work,” Thalia grins, “hot new boy doesn’t approve.”

 

“Should I be worried that my friends just want to fuck my foster siblings?” Clarke asks.

 

“Hey, no one here wants to fuck Jasper,” Glass adds.

 

“Yeah, and he hates you all for that,” Clarke quips.

 

Raven eventually throws Miller off and hits him over the head with a bunch of pencils. Miller scowls and returns to his spot next to Bellamy and pointedly ignores everyone else.

 

“Is this a normal Friday morning for you?” Bellamy asks and Miller nods.

 

“Unfortunately,” he says, all mock horror.

 

Bellamy doesn’t laugh, but he gives a small smirk and Clarke smiles while pretending to listen to Glass’ current boyfriend issues.

 

Clarke and Bellamy have first period with Raven and Wells so it’s a relatively social class to get through. They finish their lab in record time and spend the rest of the period joking and bonding. Bellamy is sarcastic and opinionated and has gotten into three unrelated arguments with Clarke before the bell. Raven jokes about shitty families with him and Wells plays referee to the whole ordeal.

 

Clarke is really glad he fits in.

 

She doesn’t have any classes with Octavia, but that was expected, since Octavia is in sophomore classes and Clarke is on the AP track for a junior. They do have the same lunch though, which means she and Clarke have lunch with Raven, Miller, Thalia, Jasper, Monty, Harper, and Monroe. Wells and Glass spend their fifth hour periodically texting everyone complaints so they might as well be there.

 

“I haven’t decided if I love it or hate it here,” is what Octavia says when she sits down next to Clarke with Harper across from her. “I mean, your school has a fucking Subway in it, and a fruit bar. I’m having hashbrowns and fruit salad for lunch.”

 

Clarke grins. “We can leave campus for our lunch hour, wait until we go to fucking Panda Express for lunch.” Octavia grins wildly and she and Harper high five.

 

“My trig teacher is a  _ bitch _ ,” is how Jasper greets the table.

 

“All the trig teachers at assholes,” Raven nods as she digs into her lunch. “Seriously, Griffin, why aren’t we at Noodles right now?”

 

“Because it’s Bellamy and Octavia's first day and I’m being  _ nice. _ ”

 

“That’s fucking stupid,” Raven grumbles.

 

“Yeah, life is hard,” Clarke agrees and Raven throws a shitty fry at her.

 

Miller and Bellamy show up a few minutes later, trailing an energetic Thalia as she rants about whatever it is Thalia rants about these days.

 

Bellamy immediately sits next to Octavia so Monty moves to the seat next to Miller, so fuck yeah.

 

“How’s school going?” Bellamy asks Octavia as the group dissolved into smaller conversations.

 

“Great, the people here don’t suck as much as I thought hey would.” Bellamy grunts in agreement and Octavia snorts. “You’re an asshole.”

 

“Hey, I made friends!” he protests.

 

“Name one who is actually a friend and not just a glorified acquaintance.”

 

“Miller,” Bellamy replies and Miller fist bumps him without missing a beat. Octavia snorts again and rolls her eyes.

 

Octavia turns back around. “Hey, Clarke, you wanna go to the mall tomorrow?” 

 

Clarke suppresses a full beaming grin.

 

“Hell yeah, but I’ve gotta meet with Raven at four to work on party stuff.”

 

“Sure, I just wanted to get some new notebooks and stuff for school.” She turns to look at Bellamy again, “I’ll pick some stuff up for you too.”

 

He thanks her and everyone turns back to lunch, Raven and Bellamy heatedly arguing about the Star Wars extended universe and Clarke smiles. Yeah, this could work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting anyone to like this story at all and I'm kind of shocked at the positive feedback which is why I'm uploading so soon! Thank you guys so fucking much, seriously.

As a general rule of the universe, Clarke refuses to even attempt to function before eleven am unless she has to for school, and even that takes extensive amounts of caffeine.

 

That is why when someone knocks on her door at the unholy hour of nine thirty she minorly freaks out. Monty and Jasper don’t knock, her parents are working, and Octavia doesn’t seem like a morning person.

 

“Come in,” she grumbles.

 

Bellamy awkwardly pokes his head into the room. “Can I talk to you?”

 

“At  _ dawn _ ?” Clarke throws her arm over her face but is pretty sure Bellamy dramatically rolls his eyes.

 

“Right, it’s about Octavia.” He’s awkwardly standing by her door like he’s going to need a quick exit or whatever. 

 

“What’s up?” Clarke sits up and rubs her eyes.

 

“Just, uh, we probably won’t be here very long, and Octavia acts like she’s all cool and doesn’t give a shit, but I don’t want her getting too close when we’re probably leaving in a few months anyway.” That gets Clarke’s attention.

 

“What do you mean?  _ Leaving? _ ” Clarke resists the urge to jump out of bed. “Did my parents say something?”

 

Bellamy tenses. “No, but I’ll be eighteen, the plan was always for me and O to live on our own.”

 

“That makes no sense. My parents want you and Octavia to stay at least for both of you to get through high school, I don’t know any plans after that, but they don’t want you gone.”

 

“Look,” he huffs, “I get that you guys are rich and get everything you need, but Octavia and I are only gonna be your little projects for a month or so-“

 

“ _ Projects? _ Jesus fucking christ, my parents take in foster kids because we  _ know _ that we’re privileged. It hasn’t escaped our notice that there is enough to go around. We’ve got room, money, and  _ family. _ ” Clarke crosses her arms over her chest in defiance.

 

“You don’t even know us yet.”

 

“Exactly, and you won’t even let us,” Clarke shoots back, and then, “Look, if you want to have one foot out the door, always waiting for the other foot to drop, be my guest. But we aren’t going anywhere, we’re giving you a shot, maybe you should give us a shot too.”

 

Bellamy stares at her for a solid minute before swallowing and turning around, walking right out of the room. Clarke huffs and falls back into her pillow with every intention passing out again.

 

The second time Clarke wakes up is because of Octavia launching herself onto Clarke’s bed.

 

“What the  _ hell,  _ Octavia!” Clarke throws a pillow at the other girl’s head.

 

“Come on, we’ve got shopping to do.”

 

“Jesus, I’m  _ coming _ .” Octavia throws a black and white striped crop top and distressed mom jeans at Clarke.

 

“Get dressed!” Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls on the clothes. “Someone’s feeling comfortable,” she grumbles as she grabs a brown pair of heeled booties and scans the room for her purse. She does light makeup and leaves her hair natural before leaving her room with her phone, keys, and purse.

 

“Hey, my mom wants us to stop at the verizon store to get you and Bellamy setup,” Clarke says, offhand, while she pours her coffee. Octavia is is giving her an incredulous look when she turns around.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We’re getting you new phones and putting you on our plan, go find him and ask what phone he wants.” Octavia stares at her for another minute before giving an indisputable shrug. She disappears from the kitchen so Clarke hops on the bar top with her coffee to wait.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing?” Bellamy Blake storms into the kitchen like a man on a mission and Clarke has to try extremely hard to restrain her eye roll.

 

“Drinking coffee?”

 

“Don’t be a smart ass.”

 

“Seriously, we’re getting you new phones and adding you to the family plan.”

 

“I told you, we’re leaving.”

 

“And I  _ told you _ , that plan is shitty for both and and Octavia.” Clarke shrugs and takes another sip from her coffee mug.

 

“That’s not up to you to decide!”

 

“It’s just an opinion, and if you don’t tell me what model you want, I’m going to buy you the most obnoxious phone I can find-“

 

“Fine! You win, just let O choose whatever she gets, ok?” He rubs his palm over he his face uncomfortably and Clarke grins.

 

“You got it,” she says, “Octavia!”

 

“Ready?” The younger girl pokes her head into the room. Clarke nods and grabs her things, walking straight past Bellamy. “Bye, idiot!”

 

“Don’t be an asshole!” Bellamy yells after them.

 

The car ride is comfortable and they sing old 2000s songs at the top of their lungs with the windows rolled down and the radio on high. Octavia feels like someone Clarke has known her whole life and not just a few days and she loves it.

 

The mall is busy when they arrive but Octavia doesn’t seem to mind, jumping out of the car and spinning.

 

“I haven’t been to the mall in  _ ages! _ ” she says in awe as they walk towards the entrance.

 

“We are fixing that immediately,” Clarke agrees and shoves her towards her favorite stores. Thy walk around with iced coffee, window shopping for a while before they stop at the verizon store and get Octavia an Iphone 8 just like Clarke and Bellamy a black Iphone 7. The whole visit takes about an hour and they sit outside with donuts while Octavia fiddles excitedly with her phone.

 

“I’ve never had a smartphone,” she explains when she catches Clarke’s grin.

 

“I will teach you my ways,” Clarke says teasingly and Octavia shoves her.

 

The spend hours in Aeropostale and Hollister and Urban Outfitters and Tillys, Octavia bubbly and jumping around the stores while Clarke throws things at her to try on.

 

They’re in the large room in Nordstrom trying on evening dresses for the events the Blakes will inevitably have to go to when Clarke tentatively brings up the topic.

 

“So why don’t you guys stay in foster homes very long?” Clarke asks. Instead of tensing up, Octavia sighs.

 

“The system is pretty fucked up, you know, and we’ve kinda been put in really shitty homes, a lot of them were with a lot of other foster kids and the parents just collected the government money. Our last one, um, it was just a guy and Bell and I were the only kids there and he,” Octavia paused and side eyes Clarke, “he tried to touch me. Bell lost it and punched him. Our social worker kinda lost it too and dumped us with a new one, but turns out Luna is pretty great and apparently she knows your dad and here we are.”

 

“Jesus fucking christ,” Clarke mutters.

 

“Yeah,” Octavia shrugs, “we’re used to it, ya know? It’s been just Bell and me for as long as I can remember, we never needed anyone else, but honestly, it’s kind of nice to have a real family. I don’t really know how to tell him that as much as I love him, it’s nice to just do things like this.”

 

Clarke sweeps Octavia into a bone crushing hug and she jumps, surprised at the affection before hugging her back.

 

“You’ve got us, and you’re welcome for the rest of your life,” Clarke says.

 

“Thanks, Clarke,” Octavia mumbles a bit sheepishly before turning back to the mirror. “I think I like this one.” And just like that the subject is dropped.

 

They end of getting Octavia basically an entire new wardrobe and are walking around with what feels like three dozen bags each, new sunglasses on their heads and arms covered with evidence of their sephora visit. They eat at Chick Fil A for lunch and run into Thalia and her sister around one.

 

Clarke drags Octavia into the tiny art supply store and picks up some stuff she’s running low on while Octavia whispers in her ear about the hot guy managing the register.

 

“That’s Lincoln,” Clarke laughs, “He’s a senior, he’s nice.”

 

“He’s  _ hot, _ ” Octavia whispers and Clarke snorts.

 

“Hey, Lincoln,” she greets as she dumps her stuff on the counter for checkout.

 

“Hey, Clarke,” he nods and looks curiously at Octavia.

 

“This is Octavia, she and her brother are staying with my family,” she explains.

 

“Hey,” Octavia says with a bright smile.

 

“Are you coming to my party next weekend?”

 

“Me, miss out on a party thrown by both you and Raven? I value my life and if I don’t go there’s a genuine chance that Raven will strangle me and you’ll help hide my body,” he laughs.

 

“That and,” Clarke prompts teasingly.

 

Lincoln rolls his eyes. “ _ And  _ I love you two and it’s your birthday.”

 

“Exactly, see you later!” She waves as she practically shoves Octavia out the door.

 

After dropping the bags in the back of Clarke’s car, they walk across the street to the super target and buy Octavia and Bellamy all their new school supplies.

 

Clarke checks the time when they get back in the car and sees that it’s almost four.

 

“Hey, I’ve gotta meet with Raven, you wanna come?” Clarke asks as she pulls on the the highway.

 

“Really? I don’t want to interrupt,” Octavia says as she lets her hand float out the window.

 

“It’ll be fun.”

 

“Then sure, let me just call Bellamy.” She pulls out her new phone and dials his number.

 

She argues with him for a few minutes about how  _ it’s just Clarke and Raven oh my god, Bell _ before he seems to relent and she grins. “Thanks, Bell!”

 

Clarke smiles back and turns the music back on high and changes course for Raven’s neighborhood. 

 

They pull into a cluster of townhouses and park outside one next to Raven’s beat up ‘79 chevy. Clarke pulls her spare key to Raven’s place out of her purse and barges in yelling, “We’re here, get your cute ass out here!”

 

“Fucking hell, Clarke, a girl needs her beauty sleep,” Raven grumbles as she appears in the living room.

 

“Yeah, let’s pretend that you weren’t playing Black Ops.” Clarke rolls her eyes and Raven flips her off.

 

“Hey, little Blake, welcome to chez Reyes,” she spins dramatically holding her arms out in welcome.

 

Octavia snorts. “Hey, Raven.” 

 

“Where are we with decorations?” Clarke asks as she collapses on the sofa.

 

“Everything is out in the garage and Lincoln agreed to the banner thing, he says it’s almost done,” Raven says.

 

“Cool, food and drink?” 

 

“Monty and Jasper got snacks, they even agreed to keep the edibles separate from the regular shit,” Raven says.

 

“They’ve started a new batch of moonshine too, the entire basement basically smells like battery acid.” Clarke wrinkles her nose.

 

“Murphy’s on the rest of the food, bess him and his weirdly insane cooking skills.”

 

“What are you guys doing for music?” Octavia asks.

 

The three of them settle into easy planning for the party. Octavia comes up with a kickass playlist that the girls dance around to, making silly faces and spinning each other around Raven’s living room. They order pizza for dinner and take a break from party planning to watch shitty tv sitcoms.

 

“This is about to be super fucking sappy but this is the best night I’ve had in a long time,” Octavia says from her place snuggled between Raven and Clarke on the couch.

 

“You’re right, that is really fucking sappy,” Raven laughs, ruffling Octavia’s hair.

 

“We should do this again, like weekly,” Clarke says through a mouthful of pizza.

 

“I’ve got friday nights free,” Raven adds.

 

“Well, I’ve got every night free,” Octavia grins. The other two grin back and snuggle in again. 

 

They’ve passed out in front of the tv when Octavia’s phone rings.

 

“Fuck!” Raven topples off the couch as Octavia jumps.

 

“Sorry!” She pulls her phone out of her pocket as Clarke groggily wipes sleep from her eyes. “Bell, hey!” She holds her phone away from her ear as the voice yells on the other end.

 

“Fuck, Bellamy, we fell asleep, I’m just at Raven’s and I’m with Clarke; I know, I know; it is two am, asshole!; we’ll be home in the morning; I’m allowed to have friends, Bell!” Octavia looks over and Clarke and rolls her eyes, “You knew where I was, don’t be a baby; Jesus Christ, I’m hanging up now, love you, byeeeee!” Octavia hangs up and drops her phone on the table.

 

“Your brother sounds like a real gem,” Raven growls.

 

“He’s just protective,” she yawns.

 

“Let’s go, I’ve got a queen that a thousand times more comfortable than this piece of shit,” Raven says and drags her ass down the hall to her bedroom. Clarke and Octavia follow her, collapsing into bed next to Raven.

 

“When you see your brother tomorrow, kick him in the nuts,” Raven grumbles and Octavia lets out a laugh.

 

“I’ll let you handle that.” 

 

“Good.” They all pass out again.

 

Morning comes along with Raven beating the two of them with pillows.

 

“Wake up, bitches!” Raven continues hitting them as Clarke holds up her arms in defense.

 

“Shut the hell up, Raven,” she grumbles.

 

“Morning!” Raven sing songs.

 

“I’m rethinking the friendship,” Octavia says as the sits up.

 

“It’s almost ten am,” Raven laughs.

 

“You’re vile,” Clarke rolls her eyes.

 

“Come on, we’re going to brunch,” Raven pulls them both out of the bed.

 

“You're paying, asshole,” Clarke says as she stands up.

 

“I’m sorry, who’s the filthy rich one?” Raven cocks her head.

 

“Let’s pretend for a moment that you don’t basically live at my house,” Clarke grumbles.

 

“Eh,” Raven shrugs with a shit eating grin.

 

“You’re paying,” Octavia agrees as she pulls herself up.

 

“Fine, get dressed losers, I brought in like half your bags.” She tosses them on the bed and leans into her closet.

 

Dressed and semi caffeinated, the three girls pile into Clarke’s car and shoot off down the coast to Grounders, an old style diner right on the shore.

 

“This is adorable,” Octavia gushes as they settle into a vinyl booth.

 

“It’s the best,” Clarke agrees. “Hey, Charlotte!”

 

A young girl walks over to them. “Hey guys, who’s this?”

 

“Octavia, she’s staying with my family,” Clarke explains, “O, this is Charlotte, her parents own the place.”

 

“Nice to meet you, do you guys want menus? I’m assuming your usual?” Charlotte grins.

 

“Add another coffee and three extra waffles,” Raven says. 

 

“Cool, be right back.” Charlotte disappears through the kitchen door.

 

“Is that an actual jukebox?” Octavia asks pointing across the diner.

 

“Yep, filled with a bunch of old songs,” Clarke grins. She jumps up and pulls Octavia over and they start looking through the song collection. They settle on ‘Where You Lead’ by Carole King and join Raven again. Charlotte brings them their coffees and the three settle into easy conversation.

 

They drop raven off at her house around eleven and head back to the Griffin’s. 

 

“On a scale of one to ten, how pissed is Bellamy about to be?” Clarke asks as. they gather their shopping bags from the day before in their arms.

 

“A pretty solid eight, I’ve done way worse,” Octavia shrugs as they walk up to the house. Clarke fumbles with the key for a second before they step into the foyer and are welcomed by—

 

“What the  _ fuck _ were you thinking?” Bellamy stalks over to them from the stairs.

 

“I was  _ thinking _ that it was nice to hangout with a new friend, also we got you a new phone and school supplies, asshole,” Octavia shoots back as she starts up the stairs with her bags. Bellamy follows a step behind her and Clarke trails the two of them a bit awkwardly.

 

“How was I supposed to know where you were?” Bellamy asks.

 

“Because I fucking told you where we were,” Octavia says offhandedly as she stalks into her room. She drops the bags on the bed and turns to face Bellamy, arms crossed. Clarke silently drops her bags with Octavia for them to go through later. She finds the verizon one and pulls it out, setting Bellamy’s new phone aside.

 

“You _ said _ you were just going shopping, then you  _ said _ you were going to help Clarke out at Raven’s house, which I’ve  _ never _ been to, O. And  _ then _ ,” Bellamy throws his arms up dramatically, “you stayed out all night not returning my texts until I called you—“

 

“At two in the goddamn morning, we were  _ asleep! _ ” Clarke tries to step around the siblings but Bellamy holds out his arm.

 

“This concerns you too, you had no right to drag my sister all over the damn world—“

 

“I did not  _ drag her _ ,” Clarke bristles, “We went shopping,  _ just like we said _ , until three thirty. I asked if Octavia  _ wanted _ to join me at Raven’s for party planning and she said she’d love to. She called you to let you know where she was going which I know because I was in the car next to her, we passed out on Raven’s couch. Also, here’s your new phone, dick.” Clarke shoves it at him and he glares right back at her.

 

“Don’t blame Clarke because you don’t trust me, Bellamy!” Octavia rolls her eyes at her brother.

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, O—“ he protests.

 

“You don’t trust me,” Clarke cuts in.

 

“ _ I  _ trust her,” Octavia practically spits.

 

“I’m just trying to look out for you!” Bellamy says.

 

“Look, I get that you’re guarded, and that’s fine, but we’re with this family whether you like it or not, and  _ I like them _ , Bell! I like them and I think they like us. So would you please stop trying to fuck it up!” Octavia says, face stony. Bellamy’s jaw ticks as his eyes flit between Octavia and Clarke, who is standing frozen feeling extremely out of place.

 

“I should go,” she mumbles but Octavia grabs her arm. 

 

“No, you’ve don’t literally nothing wrong, he’s the one being a dick.”

 

“Fine, enjoy your family fucking bonding, O,” Bellamy spits. He turns and stalks angrily out of the room and Octavia huffs, turning towards her bed.

 

“Fucking  _ asshole! _ ” she growls as she pulls out the new bedding and throw pillows they bought for her. “I swear to fucking god it’s like he  _ wants _ to be kicked out.” She angrily throws the bedding to the side as she starts going through the clothes.

 

“I’m not saying he’s not being a dick, because he is,” Clarke says slowly as she starts helping Octavia sort, “But he’s just trying to protect you from getting hurt, again,” she adds.

 

“Well he has an annoying way of doing it,” Octavia laughs bitterly.

 

“He’s definitely handling the whole situation horribly, but he’s not trying to hurt you.”

 

“I know,” Octavia deflates a little, “I do, it’s just, this is good for us, this is really good for us, I wish he would realize that he doesn’t have to act like he’s so fucking alone, you know?”

 

“I know,” Clarke says lowly.

 

“This is depressing, I’m putting on music.” Octavia turns Panic! at the Disco on high and grins.

 

The girls spend the next hour dancing around Octavia’s room and going through all the new stuff they bought, Clarke separates her couple of items from Octavia’s new wardrobe and dumps them in her room before going back and helping her decorate.

 

They collapse on Octavia’s new bedspread around one and look proudly at the new room. Posters and pictures line the walls and her school stuff sits on her desk with a picture of her and Bellamy. The window seat has new black and purple throw pillows on it and there’s a painting Clarke did a while ago hanging near it.

 

“Thank you, for doing this,” Octavia says, looking over at the other girl as they lay on the bed.

 

“Anytime,” she says. “Wanna go kick Monty and Jasper’s asses at Mario?” Clarke sits up with a grin.

 

“Hell yeah I do!” The girls rush to the basement to find both Jasper and Monty’s room empty.

 

“Hold on,” Clarke laughs, pulling Octavia into through the guest bedroom and into the giant storage room off the walk-in closet.

 

Monty sits on the floor fiddling with the makeshift distillery while Jasper checks their grow station.

 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , are we sure this batch isn’t just straight up battery acid?” Clarke asks as she covers her nose.

 

“Close enough,” Jasper quips.

 

“Only the best for our sisters,” Monty tease and Clarke kicks at him.

 

“Do you guys run some kind of underground drug cartel?” Octavia asks as she explores the room.

 

“Basically, we turn a profit at school but a lot of this is our own use,” Jasper explains.

 

“Yeah, we’re like ninety percent sure our parents forgot this room even exists so we use it,” Monty says from his place on the floor.

 

“That’s  _ awesome _ ,” Octavia grins as she inspects the grow station.

 

“We’re true businessmen,” Jasper announces proudly and Clarke snorts.

 

“Hardly.”

 

“Hey, you get your weed free of charge, don’t insult us,” Jasper threatens, pointing his finger at Clarke. 

 

“Hey, why do you two share a room?” Octavia asks.

 

“Well when I first got here I came from a really fucked up home, I couldn’t sleep alone and Jasper and I quickly became close so he offered to share his room until I was ready, then I guess we just got yes to it and four years later, here we are,” Monty explains.

 

“That’s sweet.”

 

“I know, I’m an angel,” Jasper says dramatically. Clarke shoves him lightly with a grin.

 

“Come on, dumbass, we’re gonna show Octavia how easy it is to kick your ass at mario,” Clarke says with a shiteating grin.

 

Jasper scoffs. “Yeah right, you’re on.” 

 

He and Monty lock up the storage room and set up the wii. Clarke pulls out a bunch of chips and tosses a soda at the other three.

 

“Mario Kart, mothefuckers!” Jasper cheers. They choose their teams, Clarke and Octavia against Jasper and Monty,  _ obviously _ . 

 

After losing three consecutive courses Jasper collapses back sadly. “You two are cheating!” he points his finger in accusation. “I don’t know how but you are!” 

 

“Jasper, you fell of the road at ever single turn,” Clarke laughs.

 

“ _ How _ did you fall off the road at every single turn?” Monty asks incredulously.

 

“Raw talent,” Jasper grumbles and the other three burst out laughing.

 

They stop heckling Jasper when they hear a mock on the wall. They turn and Bellamy is standing at the bottom of the stairs sniffing awkwardly.

 

“I—um—I heard you guys from upstairs and I just wanted to see what was going on,” he says with a shrug.

 

“Come play,” Monty says with a smile, “I need literally anyone but Jasper on my team.”

 

“Hey!” But Jasper hands Bellamy his remote anyway.

 

“Oh, sure,” Bellamy grins, the first genuine smile Clarke has seen directed at anyone but Octavia, and sits on the ground in front of Clarke.

 

“You’re still going to lose,” Clarke quips, but she doesn’t miss the small thankful smile Octavia sends at Bellamy.

 

They play for another few hours, gorging themselves on chips and soda and cheering and taunting each other, switching teams periodically. Clarke laughs when she discovers that Bellamy sucks at Mario Kart too, though not on the inhuman level of Jasper. When Clarke points this out Jasper throws a chip at her which results in the two of them chasing each other around the couch while Octavia cheers them on. Bellamy slowly loses the tension that seems to constantly surround him and he becomes more talkative, teasing Jasper with the rest of them and throwing barbs right back at Clarke when she heckles him.

 

They feel like family.

 

There’s still a bit of awkwardness, an underlying tension, but it’s lessened greatly and by the time Jake finds them in the basement they’re all grinning like fools as they joke and laugh.

 

Jake leans against the wall smiling softly at the five of them before announcing dinner is ready.

 

“Mom is working late at the hospital tonight but she says she’s glad you guys are settling in,” he says as he turns to head back up the stairs. The rest of them shout that they’ll be up in a few and start cleaning up the absolute mess that now surrounds them.

 

“Hey,” Bellamy says as Clarke turns off the wii. She jumps in surprise and turns to see him standing behind her, hands shoved in his pockets with a sheeting smirk on his face. 

 

“Hey.” Clarke stands up and crosses her arms a bit defensively.

 

“I just wanted to apologize, for this morning, I was an asshole, I know.” He looks down before continuing. “It’s kinda hard for me, to see O connect with someone like this. She’s connecting with all of you, you especially, like you’re family. I’ve always been the only family she had and now she’s comfortable with you guys, treating you like a real sister. I don’t really know how to deal with it all.”

 

“Take your time. You’ve got ten whole months to warm up to us before college.” Clarke teases and he smirks again.

 

“Maybe,” he agrees, “I guess I’ve got some stuff to figure out.”

 

Clarke figures that is the closest she’ll get to Belmy really opening up so she nods and pats his shoulder as she turns to follow Jasper and Monty up the stairs. 

 

Her father picked up the family’s favorite chinese takeout and they eat it in the living room while Friends plays on tv, chatting and laughing like it’s a normal sunday night, and maybe it could be. Jake talks intensely with Bellamy about some historical ruler while Clarke teases Jasper about his crush in a girl in his english class. Monty tells Octavia all about basically every person at the school and blushes a dark red when she asks him about Miller. 

 

Jake disappears into his study around seven thirty and Octavia and Bellamy huddle together on the couch, so Clarke and the boys go up to her studio and she catches up on their lives the past few days. 

 

They help her with wth final touches on her costume for saturday while Monty pointedly avoids answering their teasing about Miller. Jasper gushes about the girl, Maya, for eons before Clarke threatens to stab him with a pencil and he shuts up. 

 

They go down to their room at nine and Clarke retires to her room to catch up on the homework she’s been pointedly avoiding all weekend.

 

“Hey,” Octavia says as she knocks lightly on Clarke’s open door.

 

“Hey!” Clarke answers brightly as she finishes up her calculations for her calc class.

 

“I just talked to Bell about earlier, and he said he already talked to you?” She settles in next to Clarke on the bed and scrunches her nose at the paper.

 

“Yeah, he’s a dick, but I think everything will work out, you shouldn’t worry.” Octavia leans her head on Clarke’s shoulder and smiles.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’m still gonna kick him the dick next time he wakes me up before eleven on a saturday,” Clarke grins.

 

“I support that,” Octavia agrees.

 

They settle into a comfortable silence as Clarke finishes her homework. 

 

She doesn’t even realize that they both fell asleep until she wakes up the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying comments inspire faster uploads. But comments inspire fast uploads.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN AND BIRTHDAY PARTY BITCHES!!!!

The next week passes extremely quickly.

 

During lunch on wednesday Miller asks, “Is there anyway I can get out of helping you set up on saturday?”

 

“Just short of you dying in a firefly explosion, nope,” Raven quips and Miller flips her off.

 

“Oh! That reminds me.” Clarke turns to Octavia. “We need to figure out your costume!”

 

“I was thinking assassin,” she says as she sips from her Noodles cup.

 

“Badass,” Raven agrees.

 

“I’m thinking your pajamas,” Bellamy says, “because you’re not going.”

 

“Ignore him, of course I’m going. What are you two going as?”

 

“Surprise.” Raven winks.

 

“And you’re going too,” Clarke says, pointing her finger across the booth at Bellamy.

 

“You’re in the group, you aren’t allowed to miss this party,” Miller explains.

 

“It’s in the bylaws,” Jasper agrees, leaning over from the book next to them.

 

“She’s fifteen, she’s not going to a party,” Bellamy huffs.

 

“We’re fifteen and we’re providing weed and like half the booze,” Monty points out. Bellamy gawks at them.

 

“You’re  _ what? _ ”

 

“Right, he hasn’t seen the bunker,” Jasper says.

 

“The  _ what?” _

 

Clarke grins at his shocked face. “Come on, you can go as some lame roman emperor or something,” Clarke says and flicks her pasta at him.

 

After arguing for the entire rest of the lunch period Bellamy relents and agrees.

 

Saturday arrives and Clarke wakes up at ten to head over to Raven’s house. She shoves her costume and a pair up sweatpants into a bag with her phone charger and makeup. She pulls on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts before settling in front of her mirror. She curls her hair and pins it up into pin curls for the day.

 

It’s ten forty five by the time she’s gotten Octavia out of her room with costume and necessities shoved in her own bag. Clarke marches down stairs and drags Monty and Jasper around grabbing their stuff. She finds Bellamy in the library reading,  _ nerd _ , and forces him to grab his things.

 

“The fuck, Griffin? Party’s not till tonight,” he grumbles when he joins them all in the foyer.

 

“Family rules dictate we help set up, sorry dude,” Jasper says as the head out to the car.

 

“We didn’t even get  _ breakfast _ ,” Octavia complains.

 

“Raven and I provide a buffet for those willing to brave the battle,” Clarke announces dramatically as she starts towards Raven’s.

 

Octavia kicks the back of her seat.

 

Raven is sitting at the table eating homemade pancakes when they arrive and grins wolfishly.

 

“Get ready for hell,” Monty mumbles.

 

“Get your asses in gear, motherfuckers, we’ve got work to do,” she announces and shoves then all towards the food, taking their bags and dumping them in her room. 

 

“Wells won’t be here until one, he’s got some stupid mayor thing to go to, but everyone else should be here in roughly ten minutes,” Clarke says as she downs her coffee.

 

“Thalia has breakfast with her dad, so she won’t be here until one too,” Raven says as she joins them around the table.

 

“Right, that leaves us with eight until they get here. Oh, and Lincoln should show up around six.”

 

“And knowing Murphy, he’ll arrive with the food either three hours early or three hours late,” Raven says and Clarke snorts.

 

“There is no in between.”

 

“Ok, team! We’ve got T minus nine and a half hours to get this place in shape! Eat up!” They finish their food and get to work, shoving the furniture in the living room to the walls. Jasper and Monty set up the trays of snacks, brownies and cookies clearly labeled. They set the giant case of moonshine on the kitchen table and shove the couple of joints they rolled behind the toaster for later.

 

Miller shows up with Glass right after they start. Glass helps Bellamy hang decorations over all the doorways and from the ceiling. Miller sets up the dark red filters over all the lights and drapes black curtains over the windows. Octavia sets up the music station which connects her phone to the bluetooth speakers they’ve set up all around the living room and hallway. Raven and Clarke check over everything with the checklist they’ve made and give everyone directions. Wells and Thalia arrive and help change out the wall decorations with all the creepy ones they found at the thrift store, shoving everything into the master bedroom. and locking the door.

 

It’s just after six and Lincoln is finishing hanging up his extremely creepy happy birthday/halloween banner with detailed drawings covering it. Thalia is helping Clarke add the last touches of fake blood to the room when Raven announces it to be perfect.

 

“Hey, assholes, your savior has arrived!” Murphy barges into the living room at six thirty with Emori by his side.

 

They’re dressed as Gomez and Morticia Addams and it’s so fucking realistic it’s almost terrifying.

 

“What?” Murphy asks at their looks, “I’m cultured.” Raven snorts and leads him into the kitchen.

 

“Everyone, go change!” Clarke announces as Emori circles the room.

 

“This looks even more kickass than last year,” she says as she inspects one of the creepy portraits.

 

“It’s awesome,” Raven agrees, reappearing.

 

Thalia comes back into the living room in a white dress splattered with blood and the beginnings of a fake slash across her throat. She pulls out her mirror and settles into the couch to finish it, her sfx makeup on the table.

 

Glass appears next full body makeup done to make her look like a broken doll, her hair in high pigtails and a torn pink dress hanging off her shoulders revealing a lot.

 

Wells comes out dressed as the mad hatter. Miller follows him out with his hair gelled down and a biker jacket over a red tee. 

 

Lincoln is Bob Ross and receives a round of applause when he enters the living room.

 

Octavia comes out next in tight leather shorts with two fake pistols strapped to her hips, she wears a tight black tank with a form fitting leather jacket over top, two fake swords strapped to her back and a fake dagger strapped to her thigh. Her eyes are lined with kohl and her hair is braided back into a sleek ponytail.

 

Clarke has never been so sure of her bisexuality than in this moment. Then Bellamy Blake enters and she’s _ really fucking sure. _

 

He’s wearing a black leather gladiator skirt thing and gladiator sandals. His chest is bare,  _ god, _ except for the leather strap coming up over one shoulder and back around with a sword strapped to it. He’s got on leather armor on both shoulders and leather wrist guards. 

 

The Blake siblings are so unfairly attractive.

 

“Where are your costumes?” he asks while every single person in the room openly checks out him and his sister.

 

“We’re always the last to change,” Raven says.

 

“Really builds the suspense,” Clarke agrees. She and Raven compliment everyone on their costumes before darting into Raven’s room. Clarke does her makeup, black eyeliner, pink lips, and accents her beauty mark. She takes the pins out and her hair curls perfectly in an old retro style. She pins the longer pieces up so her hair looks shorter and sprays it all tightly in place. She slips into her while dress that is a little shorter(a lot shorter) than what’s historically accurate but still with the loose, flowing skirt and extremely deep halter top neckline; her breasts practically pop out. Clarke pulls on her white heels and spins around, the skirt shooting out around her. 

 

Raven squeals as she watches, spraying her own hair into a sleek top knot, the hair in front teased and puffed. She pins the fake diamond headpiece in front of the bun then does heavy top eyeliner with a sharp wing, and paints her lips a nude pink. She wraps the pearls around her neck before pulling on an also-too-short-to-be-historically-accurate black bodycon dress and black gloves that end above her elbow. She straps on her pointed black heels and spins.

 

“Ta-da!” she announces and wraps Clarke in a hug.

 

“We look marvelous, darling,” Clarke drawls and grins.

 

“Obviously,” Raven grins. 

 

“Oh, it’s almost nine! Let’s go!” Clarke and Raven dart out of the room and into the living room. Everyone shuts up when they enter and then they start to applaud.

 

“You guys look fucking amazing!” Thalia shrieks.

 

“Seriously, damn!” Jasper adds.

 

“Thanks guys!”

 

“Clarke, do the spin!” Octavia shouts from where she’s perched on the counter.

 

Clarke grins and does the classing spin to many whoops and cheers. 

 

“Those dresses are  _ way _ too short for Marilyn and Audrey,” Wells laughs.

 

“It is a high school halloween party,” Raven shrugs.

 

People start filing in and suddenly Raven’s house is filled to the brim and the party is in full swing. Octavia dances with Raven in the throng of people while Clarke shares a joint with Jasper and Emori.

 

Everyone is dispersed throughout the crowd. Clarke spots Monty and Miller chatting by the snacks and Thalia and Glass giggling over their cups. 

 

Bellamy stands a bit awkwardly to the side, holding a beer, and keeping his eye on Octavia. Clarke passes the joint to Emori and walks over to Bellamy.

 

“It’s a party, stop trying to babysit,” she jokes once she’s next to him. He jumps slightly and turns to look at her.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbles and she laughs. she drags him over to the moonshine and pours two shots of it, handing him one. “This smells like rat poison.”

 

Clarke laughs again. “Close enough, Jasper and Monty’s recipe is deadly.” She winks and clinks her glass to his before downing her shot. She scrunches up her face slightly and pours another shot. Bellamy watches her warily before downing his own and immediately coughing.

 

“What the fuck!” he exclaims and looks at Clarke in surprise. “How are you  _ fine? _ ”

 

“They made their first batch of this stuff summer before their freshman year, I’ve built up a tolerance,” Clarke shrugs and downs the second shot.

 

“Shit, princess,” he says in what sounds suspiciously like awe.

 

Clarke shrugs and shoved another shot at him. “You obviously need to be more drunk.” He swallows the shot and coughs again.

 

“That is  _ vile _ .”

 

“I know. There’s also edibles and a few joints,” she grins. Bellamy smirks at her. “What?”

 

He shakes his head. “You’re not what I was expecting.”

 

“Thanks,” Clarke shrugs, grabbing a brownie.

 

“Happy Birthday, by the way,” Bellamy says as he accepts a bite of the brownie.

 

“Raven, Clarke, you ready for everyone’s favorite birthday tradition?” Wells yells as he turns down the music. Clarke squeals and jumps up onto the coffee table with Raven. Wells grins and the song starts.

 

They sing and dance to  _ Here’s to Never Growing Up _ by Avril Lavigne, hitting every beat spot on, grinning and twirling around each other as the song blares over the speakers. Everyone cheers and dances around them as they dance on the coffee table. Raven throws her arms around Clarke’s shoulders as they shout the chorus, each of them holding their cups in the air. 

 

Clarke catches Bellamy’s eye as she sings. He’s leaving against the wall across the room, smirking and watching only her. He raises his cup at her and his smirk widens.

 

Clarke blames her pink cheeks on the alcohol.

 

The song finishes and everyone cheers as Raven and Clarke engulf each other in a tight hug. 

 

“Happy Birthday!” the room cheers and Clarke and Raven grin.

 

The party is a bit of a blur after that. Then the unthinkable happens.

 

Clarke is joking around with Murphy when she hears him. “Happy Birthday, Clarke.” Murphy’s eyes harden as Clarke steels herself.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Clarke turns around to look at Finn Collins, who is standing sheepishly behind her. 

 

“I think the fuck not!” Raven’s voice echos as she stalks over to stand beside Clarke.

 

“I was in town, thought I’d stop by.” Harper has turned down the music slightly and most of the crowd is turning to watch the whole ordeal.

 

“Leave, Finn,” Clarke whispers.

 

“Clarke, come on,” he protests. Clarke is vaguely aware of Murphy moving to her side, Miller on Raven’s, and Wells off to the side with his arms folded over his chest.

 

“If you don’t leave my house in the next thirty seconds I’m going to kick your balls so far up your ass that they’ll have to be surgically removed,” Raven spits. Octavia snorts behind them as Bellamy steps forward.

 

“I just wanted to talk.”

 

“I believe I heard them say  _ leave _ ,” Bellamy says, an eerily calm look on his face.

 

“Stay out of this, I don’t even know who you are,” Finn snarls.

 

“Bellamy.” Clarke steps forwards and puts a hand on his arm. “We can handle it.” He nods and steps back as Finn scoffs.

 

“Of fucking course, you won’t give me the time of day but a new guy rolls into town and you lift your skirt.” Miller, Murphy, and Bellamy surge forward, but Octavia grabs Bellamy’s arm.

 

“You are on probation,” she hisses. Raven and Wells grab the other two as Clarke stalks forward, jutting her knee into Finn’s groin and then up into his nose when he doubles forward.

 

“Fine,” he spits, “have fun with your jailbait.” He turns and high tails it out of the house, the crowd silent. Then, everyone breaks out in cheers and the music turns back on high.

 

“Who was that?” Bellamy asks, walking over to Clarke. 

 

“You didn’t have to get into that,” Clarke says, ignoring his question, pouring herself a shot and downing it.

 

“Yeah, I did.” She gives him a weird look but shakes her head, turning away.

 

Clarke snuggles with Raven on the couch while they share a joint, giggling happily. She joins Octavia in the crowd and dances with her, their hips pressed together and wild grins on their faces while they move with the music. She’s tackled by an extremely drunk Wells, for a six-foot-something guy he’s a terrible lightweight, in a giant birthday hug and she and Miller drag him into the guest bedroom where he collapses. She lays on the patio, looking up at the stars with her best friends. But no matter where Clarke turns that night, Bellamy is there, laughing and smiling with her, drinking and smoking with everyone else. The party starts to thin out as Clarke lays with her legs in Bellamy’s lap and her back against Raven’s chest. She’s vaguely aware that the skirt of her dress has slipped back dangerously close to her hips but she’s honestly too busy trying to figure out how to subtly check out Bellamy.

 

She’s not very subtle. It’s hard to be subtle when he’s absentmindedly resting his hand on her calf while he leans back and talks with Miller.

 

Clarke watches as Monty and Jasper have a sword fight in the kitchen with Octavia’s swords, and laughs when Monty loses epically. Harper cheers and he shoots her a dirty look.

 

Wells wandered back into the party some time ago after downing five glasses of water and is now dancing with Glass,  _ fucking adorable _ , near the couch so Clarke gives him a bright smile and he scowls at her. She winks and turns back to her legs and Bellamy’s hand on her legs and  _ holy shit he has big hands _ and forces her mind away from his hands. She takes a generous sip from her cup and grins up at Raven.

 

Overall a great night.

 

She doesn’t remember falling asleep but she wakes up snuggled between Raven and Octavia in Raven’s bed the next morning. She hears shuffling out in the hallway so she pulls herself out of bed and walks out of the room. Wells is sitting at the kitchen table looking like the perfect picture of hell while Glass giggles. Thalia is making waffles in the kitchen and chatting with Harper.

 

“Morning,” Clarke yawns and climbs up next to garner at the counter.

 

“Coffee?” Thalia asks as she shoves a mug of the steaming liquid at her. 

 

“You’re an angel,” Clarke says and sips from her cup.

 

“How are you two not hungover?” Wells grumbles.

 

“Because unlike some people, we have an actual tolerance,” Clarke shots back and he flips her off.

 

“Everyone else feels like shit, don’t worry,” Harper assured him sarcastically while Clarke and Thalia wink at each other.

 

“Son of a bitch, you motherfuckers are  _ loud _ ,” Raven grumbles as she shuffles into the room.

 

“See,” Harper says and Wells flips her off too.

 

Everyone else wakes up eventually and they spend the rest of the morning taking down the decorations and returning Raven’s house to normal.

 

All their friends file out around two with faint  _ goodbye _ s and  _ happy birthday _ s. Miller offers to drop Jasper and Monty off which leaves just Clarke, Raven, and the Blakes.

 

“I’m going to go take an eight year nap, see you in a decade,” Raven says with a mock salute and stumbles back into her room. The other three gather all their stuff, and Clarke ties her hair up as the pins and hair spray combined with last night turned it into a horror show. 

 

They all stumble back home. Shouts rise from the basement once they’re inside, alerting them to Jasper, Monty, and Miller playing video games. Octavia collapses on the couch and turns on the tv as Bellamy disappears downstairs and Clarke goes up to her room.

 

“So tell me about the party,” Abby says that night as they’re all gathered for family dinner.

 

“Well my favorite part was when Finn showed up,” Raven says through a mouthful of noodles.

 

“As in, cheating ex boyfriend?” Jake asks.

 

“The one, the only,” Clarke confirms.

 

“Wait, he cheated on you?” Bellamy asks, turning towards Raven.

 

“On both of us, actually,” Raven responds.

 

Bellamy stutters a bit, glancing back and forth between the two girls.

 

“It’s how we met,” Clarke adds, lifting her glass towards Raven.

 

“Your life is straight out of a lifetime movie,” Octavia grins.

 

“Well I got a kickass best friend out of Finn being shiteating dickhead,” Raven cheers and the table laughs.

 

“Hell yeah you did,” Clarke and Raven share a wink and a grin while the rest of the table laughs.

 

She almost misses Bellamy’s genuine smile. Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF she a long one, kind of why it took so long. This centers around my least favorite holiday so I kind of poked fun at it, sorry if you love Thanksgiving. Things are picking up a bit now, this chapter really develops with the family, not just our babes Bellamy and Clarke. Hope you like it. (also this is unedited so sorry)

The first month of the Blakes living with them passes quickly, they fit right in. Octavia makes fast friends at school and continues to hangout with Raven and Clarke at the Griffin’s all the time. She does well and even signs up for boxing classes at the local gym. Their social worker is impressed with how easily she’s opened up and everyone is optimistic.

 

Bellamy is another story.

 

He’s opened up at school, making friends with Miller and going to hangout with him more often. In classes he gets into heated debates with Clarke that either result in a tense lunch or a dead silent ride home but always fine by dinner. He doesn’t bring up the plan to get custody of Octavia anymore, which everyone thinks is better. He even accepts invites to hangout with the whole group at least twenty percent of the time.

 

And that’s a damn miracle all on its own.

 

They feel like family; never copping out on family dinner night, arguing with Jasper about the best way to win at Mario, cheering about the A Monty got in calc. It’s wonderful.

 

Then, Bellamy’s birthday happens.

 

“How could you possibly know that! I turn eighteen tomorrow, my social working is in there talking with Jake and Abby. I won’t be in the system anymore.” Bellamy is pacing outside the study, running his hand over his face and through his hair, sufficiently messing it up. 

 

Octavia locked herself in her room the moment the social worker arrived leaving Clarke to deal with a panicking Bellamy.

 

“So what? So you’re eighteen, congrats! That doesn’t change the fact that everyone in the house loves you.” Clarke sits at the bottom of the staircase with her head in her hands. “Family isn’t just until you’re eighteen, Bellamy.”

 

“Fuck, it’s so obvious you grew up in a perfect house, princess.” Bellamy lets out a bitter laugh as Clarke rolls her eyes.

 

“That’s not the point, the point is, family is forever, it’s the people you call when you get that huge job offer, the people that help you plan a wedding, the ones that are there for you all your life. It doesn’t end at eighteen, and my family wants you, even after your birthday.” Bellamy’s stops his pacing and turns to stare at Clarke.

 

“You’re sure you want me here? Not just O?”

 

Clarke gives him an exasperated smile. “I may be closer to Octavia, but Bellamy, you’re a part of my life now too.”

 

“Oh yeah?” He takes a step closer, trademark smirk in place. But Clarke can see the nervousness underneath, like he still isn’t sure anyone actually wants him.

 

“Who else am I going to argue with about social justice in the revolution with?” 

 

He snorts at that and shakes his head. “You are something else, Clarke Griffin.”

 

Clarke grins, wrinkling her nose at him teasingly. “Come on, if I have to watch you pace for another minute I’m going to jump off the terrace.”

 

He cracks a grin. “Well we can't have that, can we, princess.”

 

They dissolve into easy banter, knees pressed against each other as they sit at the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, the nerves seep out of his features and he relaxes. Clarke finds herself admiring his freckles, his hair, and the way his eyes wrinkle when he smiles, a real, genuine smile.

 

When he laughs, she realizes that she always wants to be responsible for that sound. Wants to feel his hair under her fingers, see what that signature smirk feels like pressed against her lips.

 

This realization hits her like a fucking freight train.

 

“I just realized, I have a piece due for AP tomorrow, holler when we have a verdict.” Clarke launches herself to her feet and offers him a quick smile before careening up the stairs.

 

“Ok, yeah, sure?” She barely catches his face fall into straight confusion as she all but bolts out of the situation. 

 

Clarke darts into her studio, turning and locking the door. She falls back against it and slides to the floor.

 

“Fuck.” She drops her head to her knees and takes deep breaths. “No, ok, this is just you realizing that he is objectively attractive, ok? Doesn’t mean anything.”

 

_ Fuck _ .

 

It’s another hour before there’s a banging on the door.

 

“They signed the papers! Bell still lives here as long as he finishes out high school!” Octavia’s excitement rattles through the doors.

 

“Great!” Clarke runs her fingers through her hair anxiously. “Fan fucking tastic.” 

 

Murphy bakes an obnoxiously grand cake. The whole fucking deal. Her parents break out champagne and let everyone have one glass of it. The whole crew comes and they hang out in the basement with pizza, cake, and Wii games. Her parents unveil a used pickup truck that is new enough he nice but not so new that he can protest. He still does.

 

His birthday is amazing and Clarke pretends that she isn’t watching Bellamy the whole night. Definitely not. Zero chance.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

This realization doesn’t exactly change things. Not really. Clarke doesn’t talk to him at much at home, choosing instead to focus on her art and school work. She still hangs out with the whole family, but never one on one with Bellamy, and she tries to spend more time out of the house, still argue in class and hang out with the same people.

 

Still, it’s harder.

 

Clarke knows, objectively, that if this were a normal situation, she’d just ask him out. But it’s not normal. Bellamy isn’t her foster brother anymore, not legally, but they still live under the same roof, with the same family, and starting anything could get Octavia taken away. Clarke won’t do that to Octavia, and she knows Bellamy won’t either. 

 

But she does start to notice little things, like how he always has a quick breakfast ready for her because he knows that otherwise she’ll forget to eat, and how he prefers to spend his time reading rather than do anything else, or the way his eyes wrinkle slightly whenever he smiles a true smile, not a fake one.

 

And it’s fucking annoying. 

 

Raven calls her out on it one day after school.

 

“What is up with you lately? It like you’re always on edge,” she says while she messes with some string lights in Clarke’s studio.

 

Clarke tenses. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just stressed,” she replies, focusing a little too intently on the graphite drawing in front of her.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Of course, why?”

 

“I just mean,” Raven pauses, as if searching for the right words. “Are you sure this has nothing to do with Bellamy?”

 

Clarke stills. “Why would it have anything to do with Bellamy?”

 

“You don’t hang out with him that much, and you get all weird whenever he talks directly to you.”

 

“I honestly don’t know what you mean, Rae.” Clarke goes for casual but Raven just hums in response and says nothing more. “Seriously, nothing is going on with me and Bellamy.”

 

“I believe you, Clarke. You’d tell me if something was up, right?”

 

“You know I would.”

 

And that’s that, end of conversation and neither of them bring it up again, but things feel different.

 

Thanksgiving is four days away, and the house is in chaos. Abby and jake have both taken three days off of work: the Wednesday before, Thanksgiving Day, and Black Friday(the single most important day in the Griffin house). It’s a boring Sunday afternoon, Bellamy is out with Miller and Octavia went out with Harper so Clarke and the boys are left home alone.

 

“So,” Jasper starts as he releases the hit he just took from the joint they’re passing around on the balcony outside Clarke’s room. “What’s up with you lately?”

 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asks.

 

“You’ve been skipping out on family hangouts, why?”

 

“Jasper,” Monty warns.

 

“No, the whole time we’ve been your brother’s you’ve never skipped out, never, but with Bellamy and Octavia, it’s like you’re blending into the shadows. What’s wrong?” Jasper pleads, looking over Clarke with a sort of curious worry.

 

“I’m busy, it’s junior year and i’m in a lot of hard classes so I just have to focus on that,” Clarke says, stumbling over her words.

 

Jasper rolls his eyes. “I call bullshit.”

 

“Mom and Dad buy it, but they aren’t home all that often, we see it’s more than that.” Monty looks worried too and Clarke feels downright awful.

 

“Look, I really didn’t realize, I’ll be better, ok?” Neither of them looks completely reassured but they nod and move on. “Tell me about Maya, Jas, are you finally going to ask her out.”

 

Monty snorts. “Yeah, he’ll ask her out when this family stops being a huge cliche.”

 

“First of all,” Jasper says indignantly, “fuck you. Second of all, I am going to ask her out when we get back to school.”

 

“Wow, I’m proud,” Clarke says, then, upon further thought, “One of her friends told you she likes you.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

Clarke snorts. “Glad you grew a pair.”

 

Jasper throws the cushion from the porch couch at her. “What about Monty, his head is still up his ass.”

 

“It is  _ not _ .” Monty’s face flushes deep red.

 

“Right, cause you’re totally not into Miller,” Clarke agrees, rolling her eyes and sharing a look with Jasper.

 

“I’m not!”

 

“You’re a terrible liar, bro,” Jasper says, leaning back and dragging on the joint again.

 

“I don’t like him! Besides, even if I did,  _ which I don’t _ , he doesn’t have feelings for me,” Monty announces.

 

Clarke snorts. “Yeah he admitted to liking you last week when Thalia and I resorted to tickling.”

 

“He  _ what? _ ” Monty shoots up. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I thought you didn’t care?”

 

“ _ Clarke! _ ”

 

“I was hoping you’d get there on your own, my lovable dumbass.”

 

Monty huffs. “Hasn’t it already been established I had my head up my ass?”

 

Jasper launches himself into the air. “He admits it! He admits his undying love—“

 

“Calm down there, Shakespeare,” Monty interrupts. “I have a crush, not an undying love.”

 

Clarke laughs. “God, just call him?”

 

Monty nods, dipping his head in a failed attempt to hide his flushed cheeks. “Later, I promise.”

 

“I’ll take it!” Jasper exclaims, collapsing back onto the couch and passing Clarke the joint.

 

“You know what we should do?” Clarke asks.

 

“What?”

 

“Order a pizza.”

 

“ _ Yes!” _

 

Truly an afternoon well spent.

 

Octavia gets home around six, screaming for Clarke to come downstairs and practically jumping on Jasper and Monty as she runs downstairs. “Guess what!”

 

“She’s officially lost it,” Jasper grumbles, shoving her off.

 

“Yeah, coming from you,” Monty snorts.

 

“Fine,” Octavia huffs, “I won’t tell you the greatest news ever.”

 

“Ok, ok, I’ll bite, what?” Clarke asks, settling in next to Monty.

 

Octavia grins, unable to hide her glee. “Lincoln asked me out!”

 

“Really? O, that’s great!” Clarke grins, wrapping her arm around Octavia’s shoulder.

 

Jasper groans. “You’ve been here for two seconds and already have a date with the hottest senior, meanwhile I can’t get a girl to look at me.”

 

“She likes you, dumbass,” Clarke says. “Now shut up.”

 

Octavia rolls her eyes fondly and snuggles into Clarke. “We stopped by the mall and I just went in to say ‘hi’, and he was all worried that I might think it was weird but he asked if I wanted to go to dinner and a concert on Saturday!”

 

Clarke and Octavia both squeal. “You’re so lucky, you guys will be great together.”

 

“No we just need to find someone for  _ you _ .” Octavia wiggles her brows eagerly.

 

“Yeah, no. Finn was a cheater and Lexa moved away so not the best track record for romance.” Clarke shrugs. 

 

“You’ll come around,” Octavia says knowingly before rounding on Monty. “Let’s talk Miller.”

 

Monty groans and rolls off the couch as Jasper bursts into unrestrained laughter.

 

“What’s going on down here?” Abby appears at the bottom of the stairs, smiling fondly at them.

 

“O has a  _ date _ ,” Jasper sings. 

 

“That’s ok, right?” Octavia asks worriedly.

 

Abby smiles. “I think it’s great. When?”

 

“Saturday.”

 

“I guess we’ll just have to control Jake and Bellamy,” Abby says with a grin. “I have to take a call in about five minutes, remember dinner at seven.”

 

“Thanks, Abby,” Octavia says with a bright grin.

 

“Got it, mom!” Jasper yells as he wrestles with Monty for his phone back.

 

“Be careful boys,” Abby calls over her shoulder as she disappears back up the stairs.

 

Octavia’s face falls. “We can’t tell Bellamy.”

 

Clarke sighs. “We have to, O.”

 

“No, we don’t. He’ll kill Lincoln.”

 

“Lincoln is made of only muscle,” Jasper adds. “So Bellamy couldn’t kill him.”

 

Octavia rolls her eyes. “I don’t care to test that theory.”

 

“You can’t keep this from him.” 

 

“Why are you on his side?” Octavia crosses her arm, giving Clarke a wary look.

 

“There aren’t  _ sides _ , O, I just don’t think you should keep something like this from your brother. He’ll find out somehow.”

 

“No, he won’t.”

 

“He will, we go to the same school and have the same friends. You can’t ask everyone to lie.”

 

Octavia shakes her head. “Promise me you won’t tell him.” 

 

“I won’t,” Clarke promises, “but you should.” 

 

Octavia gives her a pointed look before turning to the tv, flipping on Netflix. Sensing the tension, Jasper and Monty, run to their bunker, cranking up the music and shutting the door.

 

“I’ll be upstairs,” Clarke says, slipping away up the stairs. She’s paying no attention and runs right into a solid form.

 

“Woah there, princess.” Bellamy grabs her to make sure she doesn’t fall and steadies her. “In a rush?”

 

Clarke shakes her head. “Lost in thought I guess.” She looks at the ground, still incredibly aware of Bellamy’s hand on her arm.

 

“You ok?” His brow furrows slightly in classic Bellamy fashion: always worrying for everyone but himself.

 

Clarke nods a little too quickly. “I’m fine, just stressed.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Bellamy says slowly, still skeptical. “Is O home?”

 

“Yeah, downstairs.” Clarke gestures awkwardly and Bellamy nods.

 

“Ok, thanks.” He looks at her strangely before disappearing down the stairs, leaving Clarke standing awkwardly in the entryway trying desperately to figure out her own damn life.

 

Wednesday comes in an explosion of fall decorations and pilgrim themed centerpieces. Abby and Jake are up at the crack of dawn, already pulling out the supplies for Thanksgiving dinner. Jake, the cook(considering Abby could not operate a kitchen if her life depended on it), begins the grueling process while Abby hangs wreaths and strands of golden leaves across every surface. The entire ground floor is only half complete by the time Clarke stumbles downstairs for coffee at 10:30. It’s a cold day, so she’s wearing joggers, fuzzy socks, and a giant sweatshirt from NYC.

 

“Did the princess get enough beauty sleep?” Bellamy asks as Clarke shuffles into the kitchen, dodging her father and heading straight to the coffee pot. She manages to flip him off as she pours a large mug and Jake laughs.

 

“Good Morning to you too, sweetheart,” Jake says, pressing a kiss to her temple as he moves towards the fridge. “Any good plans for the day?”

 

“Avoiding you and mom and the holiday insanity,” Clarke grumbles.

 

“Enjoy the Thanksgiving spirit Clarke, we’ve got so much to be thankful for.”

 

Bellamy snorts. “Yeah, where’s your holiday cheer, princess?”

 

Clarke glares at him. “I have no sympathy for you and your naive ass, just wait till you get dragged into this.”

 

Bellamy shrugs. “Abby seems like she’s got it under control.” 

 

On cue, Abby bustles into the room wearing a seasonally appropriate maroon sweater and carrying a bundle of gold ribbon. “Bellamy, good, you’ve finished. Could you be a doll and help me decorate the library?”

 

He stares at her is complete confusion. “You decorate the  _ library _ ?”

 

“Of course,” Abby says, shrugging as if this is obvious. “It’s is part of this house after all.”

 

Clarke snorts. “Told you.”

 

Bellamy glares at her. 

 

“Clarke, dear, are you ready to help?” Abby rounds on her excitedly.

 

“Can’t, sorry mom, Raven and I are taking O Christmas shopping,” Clarke responds reflexively, completely prepared to avoid this insanity.

 

Bellamy glare sharpens and she grins at him all sweet and innocent.  _ This is cruel _ , he mouths.

 

“Have fun, Bell!” Clarke calls over her shoulder as she whirls out of the kitchen to find Octavia.

 

They head south towards Virginia Beach, picking up Raven and stopping for coffee and scones at Grounders before getting on the freeway. The sky is gray and cloudy and the waves are larger than usual, meaning a storm is probably in the future. Octavia cranks up the music as Bebe Rexha’s  _ I’m a Mess _ filters through the speakers. The three of them sing and laugh as they cruise towards Virginia Beach. The drive itself is only about forty minutes but it passes even quicker as the girls talk and sing, enjoying the morning and their company. 

 

Clarke parks near the large mall and the three of them head inside. 

 

“So why did we come all the way down to Virginia Beach to go Christmas shopping.

 

Clarke shrugs. “The further from the holiday crazed Jake and Abby the better, plus we won't risk running into friends while we buy their gifts.”

 

“That, and sometimes Arkadia gets a bit small, this is an easy escape from that,” Raven adds.

 

“I’m still not used to it,” Octavia confesses as they turn into Sephora. “I’ve lived in DC my whole life. The only reason Bell and I could even be placed down here was because we didn’t have anyone left in DC.”

 

Clarke squeezes her hand as Raven throws her arm over O’s shoulder. “Well, you got us, so now you’re stuck in Arkadia.”

 

“Oh no, I’m terrified,” Octavia deadpans, cause Clarke to snort.

 

“Touche, little Blake,” Raven responds. Clarke rolls her eyes at the two of them as she sets about finding that eyeshadow palette Glass has her eye on. Raven and Octavia wander off to look for eyeliner while Clarke continues her search. A few minutes later, her phone goes off, the ringtone she has saved for Bellamy.

 

“Have they killed you yet?” Clarke asks by way of greeting.

 

“Ha  _ ha _ ,” Bellamy responds, completely sarcastic. “You rescued my little sister but you didn’t think, ‘oh, I wonder if Bellamy would like to escape the Griffin craziness as well?’”

 

Clarke snorts. “It’s a girls day, dumbass. And I did warn you.”

 

“Yeah, you gave me about two minutes notice.”

 

“Still a warning.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes fondly. “You do not. Just call Miller.”

 

“I tried, he says, and I quote ‘I am not getting mixed up in the crack house traditions of the Griffins in holiday mode, you’re on your own’ and Monty and Jasper are almost as into it as your parents.”

 

Clarke grins. “Good luck.” 

 

“Wait, no, do not hang up.”

 

“Sorry, I think O is calling for me, bye!”

 

“Clarke, I swear if you--”

 

Clarke laughs to herself and tucks her phone back into her purse before spotting the palette and heading over to Raven and Octavia.

 

“What’s got you all sappy and smiley?” Octavia asks.

 

Clarke flushes. “Nothing, just glad I found Glass’ gift.”

 

Raven rolls her eyes and sighs. “You’re a terrible liar, but ok, sure, can we get overpriced makeovers now?”

 

They do exactly that; sitting three in a row and joking about all things in life, Clarke makes fun of Raven as her eyes are lined with a dark dark red, which admittedly looks badass. The day wears on and they walk out of Sephora with brand new looks and head to get lunch, it’s quarter till one so the wait isn’t bad, Raven splits off to get Chick-Fil-A while Octavia and Clarke step into the line for Panda Express. 

 

“So what’s up with you lately?” Octavia asks as soon as they’re stood still. 

 

Clarke’s breath catches and she forces any reaction to the comment away. “This is just how I get closer to finals. Junior year and all,” she responds, hoping it works.

 

It doesn’t.

 

“You’re sure it has nothing to do with me and Bell?” Octavia looks genuinely nervous so Clarke rushes to reassure her.

 

“No, no, of course not. I love you, you know that. You’re my sister, O.” Octavia looks at Clarke in surprise.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. I can’t imagine life without you now.”

 

Octavia stares at Clarke silently before flinging herself into Clarke’s arms. “I love you too. I’ve never had a sister but now you’re mine and I love you.”

 

Clarke grins, fighting back emotional tears and pulls away. “Come on, it’s our turn.”

 

They find a table near the large fireplace, setting their bowls down and discussing nonsense like their classes and friends’ lives before Raven plops down next to Clarke with her chicken and fries, which Clarke immediately steals.

 

Raven glares. “Don’t push your luck, Griffin.”

 

“You love me,” Clarke says through her bite of chicken and Raven rolls her eyes.

 

“God knows why. Why do the two of you look overly happy?”

 

Octavia and Clarke share a grin. “We had a bonding moment.”

 

“She’s my new favorite sister,” Clarke adds.

 

“Oh, I’m  _ so _ offended,” Raven deadpans. Clarke flips her off.

 

They leave Virginia Beach around four, hitting traffic on the freeway so they don’t get back to Arkadia until around five thirty. They decide to meet Glass, Harper, and Thalia at the salon and the six of them get pedicures and manicures to celebrate the holiday season. Glass rants about her most recent breakup, lamenting how she’ll ‘never find love again’ at which Clarke rolls her eyes. Eventually, they reach the topic of Octavia’s upcoming date with a certain hot senior.

 

“Have you told Bellamy yet?” Harper asks, sipping her mocha.

 

Octavia flushes. “No, and I’m not going to. He’ll just scare Lincoln away.”

 

“I’m sensing that’s happened before?” Raven says.

 

“My last boyfriend,” Octavia sighs. “Bell had done it before but they were never serious, but Atom was nice, I really really liked him, so we dated without telling Bellamy for a few weeks. I invited Atom over for dinner ‘cause I thought it was serious enough for Bell to not freak out. After that, Atom avoided me like the plague, I haven’t talked to him since.”

 

“Damn, that’s intense.”

 

“I can see where he’s coming from,” Clarke says. They all give her incredulous looks. “Ok, obviously he’s taking it too far and should let you make your own decisions. But, he’s been watching out for you all your life, he doesn’t want you to get hurt like your mom was.”

 

Octavia deflates a little. “I know, just let me warn Lincoln first, ok?”

 

Clarke nods. “Thats fair.”

 

Raven corners her while the other four chat off to the side.

 

“What’s with you defending Bellamy?”

 

“What? Nothing, I just think there’s two sides to the whole thing.”

 

Raven nods. “Obviously, but you’re Octavia’s best friend and you always backup your best friend.”

 

“I just don’t want her and Bellamy to get into a fight, ok?”

 

“I think they’re probably going to anyway, so again, what’s with you defending Bellamy.”

 

Clarke sighs. “It’s not defending Bellamy, I don’t want O to get hurt.”

 

Raven gives her a calculating look for what seems like eternity. “I don’t fully believe you, but I won’t push, ok?”

 

Clarke has never been more thankful for her best friend. “I promise it’s nothing, ok?”

 

Raven nods and they rejoin the group.

 

They get back to the house around seven, which is just in time to grab pizza with the family before everyone puts down the decoration tasks for the night.

 

“You are number one on my hit list, princess,” Bellamy mutters as soon as he spots her. He’s sprawled out on the couch reading a book when she walks in. Octavia is dragged away by Abby and Jake for interrogating about tomorrow’s dinner and upcoming Christmas.

 

“Oh, Bellamy, I’m touched,” Clarke teases, stealing his hot chocolate and settling on a plush armchair.

 

“I’m serious, fuck you.” Clarke takes a good look at him. He’s wearing a cliche dark red and dark orange knit sweater and there’s hints of Abby’s favorite gold glitter all over him. Clarke grins.

 

“You look like you had a fun day.”

 

He scowls. “I think we both know that I  _ did not _ .”

 

Clarke laughs and leaves to head upstairs, needing to get some painting done before school starts up again.

 

The next day, the Jaha’s arrive for dinner at five, Wells joins the rest of them downstairs while Thelonious joins Jake and Abby in the living room.

 

They’re all dressed nicely, because that’s how Thanksgiving is done in their household. Jasper and Monty have done the bare minimum: nice sweaters and slacks. Raven is up in Clarke’s room with her and Octavia while the boys hangout downstairs. Raven, clad in a fancy black jumpsuit with a slit that shows a bit of cleavage, suede ankle boots, and a matching suede jacket, lays across Clarke’s bed and watched Clarke do her makeup. Octavia paces a bit nervously in her emerald cocktail dress with lace sleeves that hangs just below her knees, she’d gotten it in Virginia Beach yesterday.

 

“Would you stop worrying?” Raven says, stopping Octavia in her tracks.

 

“Easy for you to say, you know the Jaha’s, you’ve been to this insane dinner before. I haven’t, I mean he is the  _ Mayor _ .”

 

Clarke snorts. “Thelonious Jaha can be a dick, but he’ll spend the evening attempting to marry me off to Wells, you shouldn’t worry.”

 

“He wouldn’t.”

 

Raven laughs. “Every year. Like clockwork.”

 

This seems to distract Octavia enough for her to flop down next to Raven. “I can’t believe that.”

 

“Old traditions.” Clarke waves her hand and goes back to curling her hair. Once done, she stands and does a little spin, showing off her retro look complete with forties style curls and lipstick that matches deep red off the shoulder dress that hugs her torso down to her waist where it fans out in a fifties style skirt that falls just below her knees.

 

Raven wolf whistles while Octavia shouts out “Damn!”

 

Clarke flushes. “Shut up, we should get downstairs.”

 

The three of them file down the grand staircase to find that the boys have joined the adults upstairs. Jasper and Monty whistle as they descend the stairs, but Clarke is shocked to find Bellamy’s gaze on her. His jaw is tense and his gaze is heavy, he has his hands stuffed into the pockets of his slacks, which draws Clarke’s attention to him in a button down the matches her dress. Which does not make her heart flutter, ok?

 

“Well don’t my three girls look stunning?” jake asks, stepping forward to greet them each with a hug and kiss on the head.

 

“You’re a sap,” Raven says, but she’s grinning. Octavia flushed deep and Clarke has to tear her eyes away from Bellamy.

 

“Well don’t we all look lovely, I think it’s time for dinner.” Abby claps her hands and ushers them all into the dining room where all of the food is laid out like it is in movies complete with turkey ornaments and folded tablecloths.

 

They all take their seats, Jake at the head with Abby to his right, Thelonious across from him with Wells to his right, Raven sits next to Wells with Clarke on her other side, Octavia sits next to her. Jasper and Monty sit across from Wells and Raven, which leaves Bellamy stuck across from Clarke and next to the two idiots.

 

“This looks wonderful, thank you so much,” Bellamy says, addressing Abby and Jake, who moth smile proudly.

 

“Let’s start our Thanks, shall we?” Jake asks. “I’ll go first. I am thankful to be surrounded by my closest friends and family, and for another year with my beautiful wife.”

 

Abby smiles fondly at him, holding his hand on top of the table. “I am thankful for this family’s good fortune and the joy we share.”

 

Everyone turns expectantly to Bellamy. “Oh, uh, I’m thankful for the Griffin family for taking us in, and for giving me a home even after I aged out of the system. And for my little sister.” He wings and her and she sticks out her tongue, earning a round of laughter from the table.

 

Jasper starts next, turning to Monty. “I’m thankful for you.”

 

“No, I’m thankful for you!”

 

“No you!”

 

“No you!”

 

“Amen,” they finish together and the table laughs.

 

“I’m thankful for this town and my son and his closest friend.”

 

“I’m thankful for the good fortune I have in life.”

 

“I’m thankful I meet these idiots.”

 

“We love you too, Raven,” Jake says fondly, causing Raven to flush which is rare.

 

“I am thankful for Bellamy and Octavia, you have both brought so much joy to my life,” Clarke says, squeezing Octavia’s hand and making eye contact with Bellamy. He looks a little surprised and she gives him a soft smile.

 

Octavia takes a deep breath. “I’m thankful for my new sister and best friend. And I’m thankful to have finally found a home, a family.”

 

The whole table shouts out their love for her and Abby reaches across the table, holding Octavia’s other hand. She looks to be on the verge of tears.

 

“Alright, family and friends, let’s eat!” Jake announces and they all dig into the feast he’s prepared for him.

 

Thanksgiving dinner is rife with happiness and banter, Bellamy and Octavia fit right in, grinning and laughing with the whole family. Jasper sings the pilgrim song about halfway through and everyone cheers as Monty downs a whole bottle of cider.

 

Afterwards, the party retires to the living room, putting the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Special on as background noise and breaking out a few board games to play as they all talk. The night is lighthearted and fun, Clarke and Octavia team up to beat Jasper in Monopoly and Bellamy has a civilized conversation with Thelonious about the foster care system. Wells stays the night and Thelonious head home around ten thirty.

 

Clarke falls asleep as content as she’s ever been, a wide smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLOLOLOL i almost wrote jaha as a super dick but i figured he's with friends and its a holiday so i just kinda avoided his character.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update! I'm so swamped with school right now, seriously kicking my ass, but I'm trying to fit in as much time to write as possible. Please be patient with me, I promise you'll get the whole story of these two idiots.

Winter break approaches fast, and the entire household becomes a wasteland. Clarke has the most intense finals, because junior year is the most academically important year, so she spends all her time locked away in her bedroom studying. Octavia, Jasper, and Monty spend a lot of time in the basement, studying together, while Bellamy disappears into the library at all times. 

 

As soon as the last bell rings, a huge weight is lifted, and everyone is excited for the break.

 

Raven follows them home and the six of them celebrate the end of the semester with pot and video games almost immediately.

 

“I can’t believe it’s over!” Jasper exclaims excitedly.

 

Raven snorts. “You still have five more semesters of high school, buddy.” He flips her off which she returns in kind and the rest of them laugh.

 

“You excited for your last semester of high school?” Monty asks Bellamy as he passes Clarke the joint.

 

“I don’t really know. The concept of college is kind of insane, I never even considered being able to go,” Bellamy admits with a sheepish shrug.

 

“Well, now you can, and you’re going to do amazing, big brother,” Octavia says, knocking her shoulder against his affectionately.

 

“I hope so.” He looks down to hide the flush on his cheeks, but Clarke catches it.

 

She reaches over and puts her hand on his arm. “You’ll get in, you sent in all your applications on time and they’d be idiots to reject you.”

 

Bellamy looks up, eyes locking on hers as time freezes. He searches her eyes, letting his walls fall slightly as they stare.

 

“Play the stupid game asshat!” Octavia screeches, tackling Bellamy, and the spell is broken.

 

Clarke hastily grabs the joint, takes a long drag, and settles in against Raven, reminding herself of all the reasons she can’t be attracted to Bellamy.

 

Octavia lasts another day before Bellamy sees Lincoln dropping her off with a sweet kiss and a wave. He wasn’t supposed to be home, but Raven bailed to work on some project so he stayed home. He happened to be walking past the large entryway and stopped to look out the giant windows at the snow coated ground. That was when Lincoln pulled up. A second later, Clarke comes flying down the stairs with an “Oh shit!”

 

Bellamy isn’t paying attention to her though, he’s more worried about the fact that his little sister is being dropped off by a popular  _ senior _ .

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke warns, grabbing his wrist. That’s when Octavia kisses Lincoln. Bellamy sees red, that’s his  _ baby sister _ . “Bellamy!”

 

“Let me go Clarke,” he hisses, reaching the door.

 

“Stop, don’t do something stupid,” she begs.

 

“He’s a senior, Clarke, she’s  _ fifteen _ ,” he practically growls.

 

Clarke sighs. “I know, I get why you’re protective, but if you go out there and do something stupid, Octavia will  _ hate _ you.”

 

Somewhere along the lines, they’d stopped paying attention to Octavia and Lincoln, so when the door opens they’re both a little surprised. Octavia, for her part, looks like a deer caught in the headlights. 

 

She shakes it off quickly and flashes them a smile as she slides by. “Hey. I thought you were going out, Bell.”

 

He glares after her. “I was. Sorry it fucked up your sneaking around plans.”

 

Octavia whirls around, her eyes alight with and angry fire. “I like him, he’s sweet and kind and not the asshole I would normally go for but it doesn’t matter who I date, you chase them all off. I am not risking that with Lincoln.”

 

“He’s too old for you, O!”

 

“I turn sixteen in a month, he turned eighteen  _ three days ago _ . Two years is not a long time.”

 

“He’s taking advantage of you, you’re vulnerable right now.” Bellamy runs a hands over his face in frustration. Clarke stands off to the side, at the same time feeling like an intruder, but someone who is not allowed to leave.

 

Octavia laughs, cold. “ _ I’m _ vulnerable? I fit in great here, I’m happy for what feels like the first time n my life, I’ve got friends, a full family, decent grades, and a nice boyfriend.  _ I’m  _ doing just fine. Don’t project your insecurities onto me.”

 

“I’m just looking out for you!”

 

“You’re controlling me! It’s what you do!”

 

Bellamy turns to Clarke helplessly. “How could you not tell me?”

 

“I--”

 

“She wanted to,” Octavia cuts in. “It was her first reaction after excitement for me. The  _ proper _ reaction, by the way. I promised I would and made her swear not to tell you. They all did.”

 

“All our friends  _ knew _ ? Fucking hell, Octavia!”

 

“Well I wasn’t about let you threaten him like you did with Atom!”

 

“I was protecting you! You can’t date Lincoln!”

 

“You  _ cannot _ tell me what to do.”

 

“I’m trying to take care of my baby sister!”

 

“I don’t need your over the top protection, asshole!”

 

“My sister, my responsibility! Remember that, O?”

 

Octavia rolls her eyes. “God, cut it out with that self-entitled bullshit. I am my own goddamn person, I’m responsible for myself. Plus, in case you hadn’t noticed, we have a fucking family now, so stop acting like you’re all I’ve got.”

 

Bellamy’s eyes harden. “So you don’t need me anymore.”

 

“No,” Octavia spits, “I really don’t.”

 

Bellamy storms out of the house into the cold, hops in his truck and drives away. Clarke turns slowly to face Octavia, whose expression has hardened into something unreadable, she’s completely closed off.

 

“Octavia?” Clarke asks quietly, it seems to alert Octavia to the fact that she’s still there.

 

“I’m fine.” Before Clarke can respond, Octavia disappears up the staircase and slams her door.

 

Clarke stands in the middle of the foyer, shocked and confused. Bellamy and Octavia fight, obviously, but never like that. 

 

“Did Octavia slam her door?” Jasper aks, appearing from the basement.

 

Clarke nods, not looking away from the front doors. “Yeah, she did.”

 

Bellamy has been staying with Miller for four days. Jake and Abby are talking to him, they heard about the fight and even dropped off some of his things with the promise that he come home for Christmas. Clarke is going out of her mind wondering how he is. He hasn’t responded to any of her texts and he’s been screening her calls. Jasper and Monty went over and hung out with Bellamy and Miller on Wednesday. They promised he was ok, grumpier than usual and refused to talk about Octavia, but ok.

 

“I don’t get why he’s avoiding me!” Clarke rants to Raven on Friday morning, four days before Christmas.

 

Raven frowns. “You and Bellamy aren’t that close, Clarke. You never hang out one on one, he probably thinks you’ve been avoiding him.”

 

Clarke stares at Raven in shock because she’s not  _ wrong. _

 

“I just never really thought about it,” she lies, hoping to cover the shock.

 

Raven rolls her eyes. “Clarke, I know you, you’ve been into this guy since he got here. But you can’t do anything, first because he was your foster brother, now cause it might fuck stuff up for Octavia and you would never do that. You know all that, and that’s why you avoid him.”

 

Clarke is silent. She’s caught. She could try and lie her way out of it, but Raven’s right. Clarke and Raven know each other better than anyone in the world, she would see right through whatever flimsy cover Clarke could come up with.

 

“You should probably talk to him, though,” Raven adds, right again.

 

“I know, I will.” They move on from the topic, but things have shifted, and when Bellamy still isn’t home when Clarke gets back, she makes a decision. It’s almost nine thirty, so he and Miller ae probably playing video games.

 

She heads out to her car, throwing her hair up into a messy bun and pulling out out onto the road. Miller lives about five minutes away in one of those cliche suburban neighborhoods. Clarke blares the radio as she drives, trying not to overthink this. She spots Bellamy’s truck in front of their yard and she has to take a deep breath. Clarke parks across the street and heads up to the door. Sergeant Miller answers and gives her a surprised smile.

 

“Clarke, I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

Clarke rocks on her heels. “Can I come in?”

 

He looks at her a little sadly. “Sure, Clarke. He’s downstairs.”

 

She thanks him and walks slowly down the stairs. She can hear Miller and Bellamy’s voices floating up but she pauses around the curve when she hears her name.

 

“Clarke cares too much, it’s her blessing and her curse.”  _ Miller is a sap. _

 

“Octavia said she defended me when I didn’t even know I needed defending. Octavia is her sister and best friend and she defended me,” Bellamy sounds so confused, and Clarke knows she shouldn’t listen, but she does.

 

“No matter how loyal she is, she will always choose what’s right. Not to mention she cares about you too.”

 

“It’s so weird with her, whenever we spend time together we get along so well, but she never talks to me unless prompted.”

 

“You’re such a dumbass.”

 

“Enlighten me.”

 

“I am not getting in between you, your sister, and Clarke. If you like her, go for her.”

 

_ Back up, if he what? _

 

“You know I can’t. It could risk Octavia.”

 

“Just saying, you’re whipped for her.”

 

Before he can confirm or deny that, Clarke jumps in. “Um, hey.”

 

Miller grins as Bellamy whips towards her. “Clarke? What are you doing here?”

 

She looks down. “You’ve been avoiding my calls.”

 

Miller stands. “I’m gonna go, holler when the awkward is done.”

 

Clarke regains enough composure to kick his shin as he walks away.

 

“I know, Clarke. I’m sorry.”

 

She sits down, hurt, there’s no reason for her to be this upset, except for she’s extremely gone for him, but  _ he _ doesn’t know that. “It’s ok, I just, you’re talking to the rest to our friends.”

 

He ducks his head. “I know, I’m sorry. You’re, it’s just, you’re O’s best friend and I don’t want to get in between that.”

 

“You’re my friend too! I’ve been going out of my mind wondering what made me so different from everyone else,” Clarke pauses, calming herself. “I just wish you would talk to me.”

 

“Why? We never talk unless prompted, I thought you hated me for a while there, and sometimes it feels like you care so damn much and other times it’s like I don’t exist.”

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke says sadly, but she doesn’t elaborate, she  _ can’t _ . 

 

“I have enough to be confused about right now, and analyzing you is impossible.”

 

Clarke sighs. “I don’t know how to act around you. I’m terrified that I’ll get too attached.”

 

“You’re scared I’ll leave?” he asks in shock.

 

Clarke looks down. “That was the plan, right.”

 

“Clarke.” His voice sounds so broken. She’s not paying much attention so it’s a bit of a shock when he moves closer and tenderly places a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him, sucking in a breath at the closeness. Bellamy shakes a shaky breath. “Why does that bother you.”

 

Clarke looks at him with wide eyes, fully aware of how vulnerable she is. “Because I don’t want you to leave.”

 

Bellamy’s eyes convey a thousand emotions at once, his hand tightening on her arm. Clarke sways forward slightly into his embrace. 

 

That’s when he kisses her.

 

The kiss is chaste, sweet, a soft press of his lips against hers. Clarke melts into it, though he pulls away much too soon. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, then Clarke crashes her lips back into his, throwing her arms tight around his neck. He responds in kind, cupping her face and pressing his mouth to hers with fervor.

 

After a while, they pull apart, but hardly. They stay clutching each other, foreheads touching.

 

“I’m coming back!” Miller hollers and the two of them jump apart. “There’s no more screaming so either you’ve made up, or someone’s dead.”

 

They’re both flushed and on opposite sides of the room when Miller enters.

 

“I—I need to get home,” Clarke stutters. She pulls her jacket tighter, heading towards the stairs before pausing and turning. “You should come home too.”

 

Then she’s gone, out of the house and back in her car where she sits for a solid half an hour before heading back home.

 

Bellamy comes home the next morning with a sheepish apology to Abby and Jake. He shares a strange look with Octavia and ruffles the hair on both Jasper and Monty’s heads. 

 

He and Clarke share awkward smiles before he passes her on the stairs to go up to his room.

 

The days leading up to Christmas are wild in the Griffin household. Wreaths and ivy cover every surface, old fashioned music boxes on every floor, a constant smell of cookies and apple cider, and mistletoe hung over the doorways. Octavia and Bellamy seem in awe of the whole ordeal, both of them walking in a cheery dream like state as they pass the Christmas tree.

 

The one shadow over the cheer is the fact that they still aren’t talking to each other, neither of them will talk about it and they’re both irritable in each other’s presence. Clarke avoids talking about Bellamy with Octavia as if her life depends on it, but Octavia doesn’t seem to mind, instead she talks about Lincoln and Christmas and just about everything else. 

 

The day before Christmas Eve, Clarke curls up on the window seat in her studio, sketchbook in her lap and a blanket draped over her knees. She’s lost in her own world, the faint sounds of carols from downstairs and the shimmering white snow outside lulling her in a sense of contentment. Her hands are smudged with charcoals as she lazily sketches, not quite sure what she’s even drawing.

 

A quiet knock shocks her out of her trance. “Come in!”

 

Bellamy pokes his head into her studio. “I brought you some cider, it was our mom’s recipe.” He ducks his head a little, as if he’s embarrassed. It’s stupidly endearing and Clarke as to work hard not to beam at him for thinking of her.

 

“That’s sweet, you can actually come in, you know,” she says teasingly. Bellamy hesitantly opens the door and steps into the large room.

 

“I’ve never seen your studio before,” he says, voice filled with hints of awe and wonder. Clarke stays silent, watching with bated breath as Bellamy walks around, looking at each of her pieces with interest. After was feels like hours, her stops in the middle of the room and looks straight at her, an indiscectable look on his face. “Clarke,” he whispers. “These are amazing.”

 

Clarke blushes. “You don’t have to say that.”

 

“I mean it. Seriously, wow.” Clarke joins him in the middle of the room looking around at her own work.

 

“I guess I like them.”

 

Bellamy turns to face her. They’re standing so close that she has to look up to see his face.

 

“They’re beautiful,” he whispers. “They hold so much of who you are.”

 

Clarke knows she should back away, do  _ something _ . But he’s so close, and he smells like apple cider and redwood and she can taste the sugar cookies on his breath and suddenly she’s lost.

 

She doesn’t know who moves first, but then they’re kissing. Clarke’s arms are around Bellamy’s neck, holding him close, his hands on her waist.  _ God _ those hands. His fingers press into her skin urgently, causing her sweater to ride up. His tongue slides across the seam of her lips and suddenly she can’t form coherent thoughts. They’re pressed together for who knows how long, minutes, years, eons, it doesn’t matter.

 

Then, Bellamy shoves her away and Clarke starts to think straight again.  _ Octavia _ .

 

“Fuck,” Bellamy mutters, backing away in horror.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers. 

 

“You didn’t do anything,” he says frustratedly.

 

Clarke bristles. “I kissed you! This is my fault and if my parents find out they won’t adopt Octavia and--”

 

“ _ What? _ ” Bellamy breathes, eyes widening in shock. “They want to adopt her?”

 

Clarke shrugs sadly. “For Christmas. They were going to give her the papers and then sit down with both of you to talk about it.”

 

“Oh my god.” Bellamy collapses onto one of the wooden stools and hangs his head in his hands. “I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“What do you mean?” Clarke whispers.

 

“You! I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that damn party and all I want to do is kiss you and fuck you and  _ be with you _ . And now I know what it’s like to kiss you and I just, I can’t _ not _ be with you, Clarke.” He shakes his head, sounding completely broken, and Clarke has to push away the light she feels hearing him say that. “But Octavia needs a family, more than anything, and I can’t risk messing that up for her.”

 

“I want you too, you know,” Clarke mutters, blushing furiously. Bellamy’s eyes snap to hers.

 

“You do?”

 

Clarke nods sheepishly. “I don’t really know how not to.”

 

“How are we going to do this? Living in the same house?” 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

They both stand across from each other, too far away to touch but close enough to feel the want they can both barely control.

 

“What if we kept it a secret?” Clarke whispers. Bellamy’s eyes widen.

 

“You want to sneak around.”

 

“I don’t want to. I want to scream out that you’re mine, Bellamy Blake, but that might hurt O. But it hurts me to not have you at all, so what if we just kept it a secret? Maybe once you graduate we can tell everyone.” Bellamy stands completely still, looking both shocked and thoughtful. Clarke begins to think she’s made a terrible mistake and opens her mouth to take it all back until suddenly his lips are on hers and they’re both smiling like the complete dumbasses they are.

 

“What’s a few months anyway?” Bellamy whispers against her lips and she laughs. 

 

God, she’s so stupidly gone for him.

 

Octavia goes out with Lincoln on Christmas Eve and Jasper goes over to Maya’s house for dinner with her parents, which leaves, Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, and Monty with Jake and Abby for Christmas Eve feast. Good food with good people, life couldn’t get better. They all finish eating record time and rush down to the theater for their annual marathon of Christmas classics. Octavia and Jasper get home just in time for the beginning of The Polar Express, Lincoln and Maya trailing behind them. Bellamy scowls at the sight of Lincoln and Clarke gives him a pointed look. He rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything, instead putting his head in Clarke’s lap. She threads her fingers into his curly and hair and smiles softly. Raven gives her a strange look, but Clarke doesn’t dwell on it, she leans back in contentment, really, truly happy.

 

“You want to what?” Octavia whispers, staring down at the papers in her hand. Bellamy looks like he might cry and Jasper and Monty are practically jumping up and down with excitement. Jake and Abby both look excited and proud and maybe a little scared, like she’d ever say  _ no _ . 

 

“We want to adopt you. You are a part of this family,” Abby says with a soft smile. “Bellamy too, but he’s already eighteen, so we’re adopting him by extension of you.”

 

Bellamy snorts. “Thanks, I feel loved.”

 

Jake ruffles his hair and Bellamy shoves him away but his smile is fond.

 

_ God _ , they’re family. Clarke loves this big stupid family and she’s going to have a  _ sister _ .

 

“So,” Jake prods, “what do you say?”

 

Octavia wipes away a tear and turns to Bellamy. “What do you say, big brother?”

 

“I think we finally found our family, O.”

 

Octavia launches herself into Bellamy’s arms and they’re both crying. “Ok, yes,  _ yes! _ ”

 

Clarke wipes away a tear of her own. She’s never loved Christmas more. This is her family. 

 

The worst thing about sneaking around in a small town, something Clarke is quickly realizing, is that they can’t actually  _ do _ anything. If they go out to a restaurant or the park, half the town would know within the hour. They’re doing fine as it is, Jasper and Octavia are out of the house with Lincoln and Maya most days, their other friends hang out with Monty and Clarke and Bellamy don’t actually change how they act around the others. They spends most nights curled up in Bellamy’s room making out and watching Netflix on Clarke’s computer. Octavia and Bellamy are still wary around each other, both trying to get over their fight at the beginning of break, so she’ll never come in to see him, Monty and Jasper are lazy and just call him if they need anything, and Jake and Abby have both started working again. Clarke’s not worried, their fine, better than fine, actually.

 

She’s pretty sure Raven thinks something’s up, but she hasn’t brought it up and Clarke isn’t going to purposefully open that up, so she stays quiet. It’s nice, easy, and honestly, she likes being able to keep Bellamy to herself. 

 

The one thing they both hate is the lying. But Clarke and Bellamy know, and that’s really all that matters.

 

“I don’t want to go back to school,” Clarke groans. She’s currently snuggled up to Bellamy on his bed listening to his commentary on the inconsistencies in the random historical movie she agreed to watch. He’s got his arms around her and she’s against his chest, her legs tangled with his as they’re propped up on his pillows. 

 

Bellamy looks down at her curiously. “You love school, what’s up?”

 

“Every girl in Arcadia wants to have you,” Clarke grumbles. “And I can’t tell them you’re mine. I just want to punch Lilly Stiller in the face.”

 

Bellamy laughs, pulling her closer. “And while I fully support you decking Lilly Stiller, you know no one else gets me. Everyone knows I’m stupid over you, they just think I can’t have you.”

 

“Maybe you can’t, maybe this was an elaborate ruse to lure you into a false sense of security and then steal all your shit.”

 

“All my shit is technically bought by your family.”

 

“ _ Our _ family.”

 

Bellamy presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Our family, yeah.”

 

Clarke rolls over and leans up to kiss him, it’s slow and sweet but she throws every worry and emotion into it, hoping he understands what she can’t quite bring herself to say yet.

 

“You’re mine,” Bellamy whispers against her lips, “And I’m yours. That’s all that matters." 

  
_ Yeah, _ Clarke thinks _ , that’s what really matters. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA THE ANGST IS YET TO COME
> 
> Life's about to go downhill fast for these two, so enjoy the little tidbit of cuteness you got.
> 
> Also FUCK AP Bio.
> 
> \- Etta


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is like two weeks late! A bunch of shit went down in my life and I'm still trying to find a way to deal with it all. Writing has been a bit of a respite, but it's a darker story than this one, so I haven't been focusing much. I'm going to try and get back on track with this story though. Thank you all for your support, it means so so much. 
> 
> ALso this is severely unedited.
> 
> -Etta

The second semester of the year comes back full force, and none of them are really prepared for it. Clarke and the rest of the juniors spend all their time studying for the SATs and working on classwork. Track has started so Harper, Octavia, and Thalia have practice everyday after school and usually hang out afterwards. With everyone so busy, it’s hard for Clarke and Bellamy to find any time together without drawing attention to themselves.

 

“I know, it sucks.” Clarke and Bellamy are currently lounging in her room, studying for AP bio together. Bellamy doesn’t respond, and a second later, Clarke is being flipped onto her back, Bellamy looming over her.

 

“You need to relax, princess,” he smirks.

 

Clarke realizes what he’s going to do about three seconds before it happens. “No, Bellamy, don—“ he cuts her off as he starts tickling her sides, pulling squeals from her throat. 

 

“What was that?” he teases as Clarke jumps off the bed to get away from him.

 

Clarke tosses a pillow at him as he chases her around the room. Bellamy catches her by the window, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up; Clarke lets out a high pitched squeal and kicks her legs weakly. They fall to the ground in a heap, laughing like there’s no tomorrow. Clarke rolls over, swinging her leg around so she’s straddling his hips and grins cheekily when he stops laughing to glare at her.

 

“Careful there, princess, wouldn’t want you to do something reckless,” Bellamy teases with a smirk. Clarke quirks a brow.

 

“Maybe you’re right, guess I should go, then.” She stands in mock calmness and walks slowly to the door.

 

“I don’t think so, babe.” Bellamy grabs her hips and spins her around before crowding her into the door.

 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Clarke inquires breathlessly, her forehead pressed against his, their breath mingling in the space between them. Bellamy smirks before pressing his lips to hers, slow and sweet, like he’s savoring her.

 

Clarke’s having none of it, she pressed into his almost desperately, deepening the kiss until they’re both lost in the intensity of it. Bellamy moves his hands down to her ass, Clarke gets the message and jumps a little, wrapping her legs around his torso. They’re impossibly close now, Clarke back against the door, her arms around his neck as he begins kissing down her jawline, sucking a love mark at the junction between her neck and jaw, before finding her pulse point.

 

“Clarke?” Raven’s voice rings up from the foyer. Bellamy and Clarke both freeze, terrified. Its four weeks into the semester, they’re lucky they haven’t come this close to being caught before, but that doesn’t reassure either of them.

 

“Fuck,” Bellamy hisses, dropping Clarke. Even in his rushed state, he takes care to hold her hips as he sets her down, which is sweet and adorable and Clarke might just kill Raven.

 

“Balcony,” Clarke whispers, shoving him towards the door. It’s the first week of February, which means it’s freezing out.

 

“Clarke, it’s fifteen degrees out.”

 

Raven’s footsteps approach the top of the stairs. “The door to my studio is unlocked, hurry!” Clarke shoves him onto the balcony, closing her door and making it back to the bed just in time for Raven to barge in. 

 

“You are not going to believe the day I’ve had,” she huffs, collapsing onto the window seat. 

 

“Not good?” Clarke asks, feigning boredom and hoping her voice doesn’t sound too strained.

 

Raven rolls her eyes. “I’m going to  _ kill _ your little brother.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

“So where’d you hide Bellamy? Closet? Balcony?” She says it so casually, like she’d asked about the weather. Clarke manages to choke on her own breath, letting out a squeak in response.

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“You’re out of breath and you never responded when I called. I assume you were making out.”

 

Clarke gapes openly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Rae.”

 

Raven gives her a thoroughly unimpressed look. “I’m not an idiot, babe. Hey, Bellamy!”

 

He pokes his head into Clarke’s bedroom almost immediately, which is the first fault. “What’s up?”

 

“How cold is it out on the balcony?” 

 

He pales. “What?”

 

Raven rolls her eyes. “The balcony Clarke shoved you onto when I interrupted your makeout sesh, was it freezing?”

 

Bellamy turns to Clarke. “Did you  _ tell _ her?”

 

Clare frantically shakes her head, too terrified to speak. Raven laughs. “I’m not an idiot, you’ve both been acting like lovesick puppies for months and suddenly Clarke’s all happy and not moping after you. Voila, secret relationship.” She seems to notice their fear and takes pity on them. “I haven’t told anyone, and I’m not going to. I know it’s important for Octavia. But, what are you guys gonna do in the long run? O’s adoption is getting finalized next week.”

 

Bellamy moves to sit next to Clarke, wrapping an arm around her protectively. “When I graduate, we’ll tell everyone, I won’t legally be under Abby and Jake’s care.”

 

Raven nods slowly, mulling over that plan. “That’s fair. What about college? Are they paying?”

 

Bellamy shakes his head. “They’re adamant on paying for O’s college, and once she’s adopted, I can’t object to that,” he pauses, taking a deep breath. Clarke squeezes his hand, knowing money’s a hard topic for him. “I have some saved, so I’ll pay for my own school, I’m going to Ark U, so I’m still close to everyone, Miller is going there too, so I’ve got all my friends close by and I’ll be close to family.”

 

“You’ve got it all worked out,” Raven finally says. “For the record, I think this is probably gonna blow up in your faces before graduation comes, but I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t.”

 

Clarke smiles, relieved. “Thank you, you’re the best friend I could possibly have.”

 

Raven snorts. “Obviously. Come on, let’s go see if Monty’s got any fresh stuff downstairs.”

 

Clarke hugs Raven tightly, pulling back and grinning. “Let’s go.”

 

Raven knowing about Clarke and Bellamy is a breath of fresh air for both of them. They can hangout with her and act like a true couple, Bellamy’s arm around Clarke’s shoulders and casual affection. They’re still careful out in public, but in the safety of Raven’s place or the Griffin house, they can be who they want to be. 

 

Because he’s a senior and graduating soon, Octavia spends almost all her time with Lincoln, so it’s a bit of a shock when she jumps on Clarke’s bed to wake her up a week later.

 

“Get up, we’re going to breakfast.” She all but drags Clarke out of bed.

 

“Why?” Clarke groans.

 

Octavia rolls her eyes. “We haven’t hung out in weeks. I miss my best friends.”

 

Clarke suddenly feels a pang of guilt. “I know, I’m sorry.” 

 

She pulls on an oversized sweater and jeans before collapsing on the floor in front of her mirror to fix her hair. Octavia lounges on her bed, scrolling through various social media while she waits.

 

Eventually they make it out to the car, Clarke pulls up her playlist and pulls out onto the road, heading for Raven’s.

 

Octavia is unusually quiet as they drive, so Clarke pulls up next to Raven’s house but makes no move to get out, instead turning to face her.

 

“O, what’s wrong?”

 

Octavia glances down. “It’s nothing, just--I’m just a little freaked out about being adopted.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve only ever had Bell, even when our mom was alive, she was hardly ever there, Bellamy was really the only family I had. In the foster system, we always had to watch out for each other, no one else was important. When you guys took us in, it was insane, we’ve never had a home like this. You guys accepted us right away, never treating us any differently that Jasper or Monty or  _ you _ . You even let Bellamy stay once he turned eighteen, we’ll get to go to  _ college _ . I have  two sisters and two more idiot brothers. I never thought I would ever find a home. Bellamy was always that home. Now I’m getting adopted into this big wonderful family and, I don’t know, I feel a little bit like I’m leaving him behind. I’m getting adopted when he never had a chance.” Octavia stared pointedly out the window while she talks, her knuckles white in her lap from anxiety.

 

Clarke leans over the console and hugs her. “You’re not leaving him behind. He’ll be right there by your side when the papers are signed tomorrow, and he’s always going to be your big brother. He’s a part of this family too. We love him just as much as we love you.”

 

Clarke’s heart twists a little at her own words, though, because she and Bellamy are lying to Octavia, because they love each other, in a way no one else can.

 

Octavia lets out a watery laugh. “God, I’m never like this.”

 

“It’s okay to feel a little weird about it. We all just want you to be happy.”

 

Octavia turns towards her, wiping tears from her eyes and smiling, a glint in her eyes. “I am. I’m happier than I’ve ever been, Clarke.”

 

And well, how could Clarke want anything else.

 

They head up to Raven’s door, barging in and heading towards her room. Clarke picks up a few of the beer bottles only the couch and tosses them out, looking around for any broken glass. Raven’s mom isn’t exactly careful when it comes to the house.

 

“Hey, babes.” Raven emerges from her room, pulling her bomber jacket on. “Whos ready for food.”

 

“Always,” Octavia responds, practically skipping out of the house.

 

They jam to a bunch of music on the drive over, laughing and shouting the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Grounders is pretty packed when they get inside, it’s the morning breakfast rush. 

 

“We’re gonna have to wait forever,” Raven gronas.

 

“Octavia!” They turn to see Charlotte rushing over. “I just cleared a booth, come on.”

 

She walks them over to a booth right near the counter in the old diner. 

 

“You’re a lifesaver, Char,” Octavia crows happily, collapsing onto the old vinyl seat.

 

Charlotte flushes happily. “You usuals?”

 

“You know us so well.” Raven winks at her before turning to Octavia. “You need to catch us up on Lincoln, we never see you anymore!”

 

“I know! I know, sorry. We’re trying to hangout as much as possible before he graduates,” she explains. “He’s so great and so sweet. I love him. It’s kind of terrifying, I never thought I’d love anyone like this, but I do. He’s the best person I know.”

 

Raven hums. “Have you and Bellamy worked through your issues yet?”

 

Octavia sighs. “Sort of, I don’t know. He doesn’t like Lincoln still, and he hates when I talk about him. But we don’t really see each other all that often. Whenever he’s not doing stuff for college or hanging with Miller he’s busy somewhere else.” She bites her lip and look conspiratorially between Clarke and Raven. “I think he might have a girlfriend.”

 

Clarke ducks her head to hide her flush and Raven barks out a laugh. “ _ Seriously? _ ”

 

“Here’s your ten gallons of straight caffeine,” Charlotte says sarcastically, putting the full pot right on their tabe with an eye roll. “What’s got Raven cracking up?”

 

“I think Bellamy might be dating someone,” Octavia explains.

 

Charlotte considers. “He and Miller were in her the other day after work, I didn’t catch what they were saying but he seemed really really happy.”

 

“So Bellamy’s whipped for some mystery babe, nice.” Clarke flushes and kicks Raven hard in the calf.

 

“Must be,” Charlotte agrees. Her mother calls her from the kitchens. “Oops, duty calls.”

 

“She’s such a cutie,” Raven observes as she pours herself a second mug. Already.

 

“The cutest,” Clarke agrees, glad for the subject change.

 

“ _ Guys _ ,” Octavia snaps. “My brother. Mystery girlfriend. Thoughts?”

 

“I think he’s probably keeping in under wraps for a reason,” Clarke says, feigning disinterest.

 

Raven smirks. “It’s probably someone right under our noses, we just don’t see it yet.”

 

Clarke pinches her side, hard. Raven shoots her a subtle glare and rolls her eyes.

 

“You’re probably right. But why can’t he tell  _ me _ ? We tell each other everything.”

 

“You didn’t tell him about Lincoln,” Clarke points out. Octavia glares at her a little guiltily.

 

“Can you blame me?”

 

“Maybe he has his reasons too.” Octavia glares again, so Clarke puts her hands  up in innocence. “Just a thought.”

 

Octavia grumbles a bit. “ I mean, I  _ guess _ .”

 

“One Belgian waffle with chocolate chips, strawberries, and whipped cream, one stack of buttermilk pancakes with blueberries and whipped cream, and one over-easy smiley face with a bacon smile, egg eyes, and two pieces of toast, three cinnamon rolls, and one giant fruit bowl,” Charlotte lits off their usual order back to them and places it all on the table with the help of a bus boy. “How are none of you fat?”

 

“We’re witches,” Raven explains, completely seriously.

 

Charlotte grins. “Funny. Enjoy, guys.”

 

They dig into their food, passing different plates around and sharing the giant fruit bowl. They talk about school and their friends catching up on their stressful lives.

 

Octavia goes shopping with Harper after brunch, so Clarke heads home alone.

 

“Hey, kiddo, I was just getting ready to head to work. How was brunch?” Jake hands her a mug of coffee, which she accepts gratefully, and smiles.

 

“It was great, I’ve missed having Octavia around constantly, but I’m really glad she’s coming into her own now,” Clarke admits. 

 

Jake throws his arm around her shoulder. “You both seem really happy. Bellamy too. I think he’s finally relaxing.”

 

Clarke prays to every higher power she can think of that she doesn’t blush. “I love them, and I’m really glad they’re here, dad.”

 

“Me too, kiddo, me too.”

 

Jake heads out, yelling out a goodbye downstairs. Clarke heads down to see who’s over, and grins excitedly once she reaches the bottom of the stairs. Maya is sitting in Jasper’s lap, kicking Monty’s ass at Mario Kart, all while he’s cuddled up to  _ Miller _ .

 

“Suck on that, Monty!” Maya crows, smacking a huge kiss n Jasper’s cheek. Monty fake pouts and Miller pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

She’s never seen Miller act so  _ sweet _ .

 

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll kick her ass for you.”

 

Clarke squeals and launches herself at the two of them. “How could you not tell me, you asswhipes!” Monty grins and lets her hug him while Miller flushes and tries to turn away. Clarke is not letting him get away that easily. “I’ve been working at this since  _ August _ !”

 

Monty flushes. “I told him I liked him at the New Years party. He tried to play it cool.”

 

Miller snorts derisively. “I  _ did _ play it cool.”

 

“That is utter bullshit,” Jasper adds. “You stammered for a solid three minutes.”

 

Miller lobs a pillow at him and rolls his eyes.

 

“You didn’t tell me for over a  _ month _ ?”

 

Monty flushes. “We aren’t really advertising it, and you’ve been super busy.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke says. “I have been busy, I’ve missed you guys.”

 

“I get it, junior year is stressful,” Miller says offhandedly.

 

“Yeah,” Clarke replies softly. “It really is.”

 

Octavia invites Lincoln to family dinner the very next Friday to celebrate her official adoption going through..

 

“Did you know she was inviting  _ him _ ? Bellamy asks, angrily collapsing on her window seat on Thursday night.

 

Clarke levels him with an unimpressed eye roll. “They’ve been dating for almost three months. I think the ‘meet the family’ dinner is long overdue.”

 

“So you knew?”

 

Clarke sighs. “I told Octavia to tell you by this morning, ok?” She turns back to her AP Lang homework, fully intent on ending the conversation there, she can’t get in the middle of another Blake siblings argument.

 

“Thanks, I guess.” Clarke sighs and turns to look at him. Bellamy is staring angrily out the window at the ocean, just barely lit from the sunset. There’s something else, though. He looks  _ hurt. _

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Clarke settles in behind him and pulls him to her chest, arms securely around his shoulders.

 

Bellamy instantly relaxes at her touch as she begins to card her fingers through his hair. He reaches up and fiddles with the bracelet on her left wrist and sighs. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Bellamy, talk to me. You’re upset.”

 

He closes his eyes, heaving a heavy sigh and nodding. “Ou entire lives, even when our mom was alive, it was just me and O. Did I tell you I was there when she was born? We didn’t have health insurance and couldn’t afford a doctor, so she gave birth in our shitty DC apartment while her three year old son sat by, horrified. I was so little, but she handed me Octavia and told me to name her, and to always take care of her. My sister, my responsibility.”

 

Clarke grins softly. “You named her?” He hums in response. “You’re a nerd. How did you even know the name Octavia then, you were  _ three _ .”

 

Bellamy flushes. “My mom read me a bunch of stories about Ancient Rome. They were the only books we had.”

 

“That’s fucked up, Bell,” Clarke sighs.

 

“What? Roman history?” Bellamy teases.

 

Clarke shoves him slightly. “No, dumbass, I meant your mom putting all the responsibility for O on you. You were a baby. Even now, how is an eighteen year old supposed to take care of a fifteen year old all by themselves.”

 

Bellamy huffs. “I’d figure it out.”

 

“Yeah, you would,” Clarke agrees. “But you don’t  _ have _ to. You are so loved. You have a family, Bellamy, a real  _ family _ . You have a wild and fierce baby sister, and two weird stoner brothers. And you have me. And I-I love you, Bellamy Blake.”

 

He shoots up and spins to face her, eyes wide in apprehension and awe. “You do?”

 

Clarke flushes, staring at the floor. “Yeah, I-of course I do, Bell--”

 

He crashes his lips against hers, pulling Clarke as close as he possibly can, hugging her tight.

 

“If it wasn’t clear already,” Bellamy says, pulling away just far enough to rest his forehead against hers. “I love you too.”

 

Clarke grins brightly and presses her lips softly to his.

 

Nothing could ever take this feeling from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWWW FLUFF. Also next chapter is really angsty so look forward to that. Yeet.


End file.
